Popstar
by ncislove
Summary: A singer is found dead after an artist promotion show. With no leads, they've got to find a way to bring this killer down. Gabby fic. 6 Chapters total. Rated T, maybe M because of the final chapter. The first four would actually be like k so I averaged
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I still don't own. I still wish I did.

The first song bit is the song Sin from Android Lust.

I also pretend that the songs 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga, and 'Halo' by the Pussycat Dolls are songs that Abby wrote. The final song lyrics I use are made up by me, so I own them. I also reference 'Circus' and 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears and 'Rehab' by Rihanna. I don't own those.

Reviews are like Gibbs kissing Abby on the cheek. I live for it 

________________________

"Grab your gear" Gibbs slammed down the phone and reached for his gun and badge. He tossed the keys to Ziva and sent McGee for Ducky and Palmer. "A dead sailor, Macy Barnes, she's been on leave and was found dead outside Tunes, a jazz club."

"Motive?"

"Yes, DiNozzo, they've already got a motive and the killer. We're just going to have a look."

"Right boss, we'll figure out the motive."

Ziva stood behind them in the elevator and rolled her eyes.

---

"Time of death, Duck?"

"About 5-6 hours ago. Her throat was slit, and just from a quick look, it was a small knife with a sharp blade. Judging from the amount of blood, she was killed right here. From what I can see, I don't think there was a sign of struggle."

"Hey boss, I spoke to the manager and he said that Macy was part of an artist development show that was held last night. He said she left out the back door with a guy in a suit, but didn't remember what he looked like, but McSpycam is working on security tapes. He said that from afar their conversation looked professional, like maybe he was a talent scout. He also said that he had spoken to Macy and she was looking to start a music career- that she was done with the Navy." Tony rattled off the details from his notepad.

"Was there not there a killing at that talent show down town a few weeks ago? A girl found dead out back?" Ziva thought back to what she had heard on the news.

"Oh yes, I do remember something about that. I do hope you catch this killer before any other young women suffer the same fate" Ducky said, pulling the zipper of the body bag closed.

---

Abby tapped her foot in time to the music blaring in her lab and sang along to Android Lust while her fingers flew over the keyboard at her computer.

"_You taught me to lie  
I taught you to fake it  
you asked me to take it with no explanation …"_

"Who's faking what, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, setting a Caf-Pow by her right hand.

"Gibbs! I was at the _best_ concert last night. It was Android Lust. You know how much I love them. Anyway, the sound was amazing, the lighting was perfect" She paused to take a sip from the Caf-Pow in her hand "and I had so much fun. It was just amazing, amazing absolutely amazing! I can't wait until their next show. I'm thinking of driving to the show in Jersey tonight. I know it's a bit of a drive, but you know, I really don't mind the drive. I'm sure I could convince some friends to go. You… You could come along if you want. I doubt you'd want to go, not that I don't think you have good taste in music, because you do, but I just don't see you at an Android Lust show."

"Abby…"

Abby searched his eyes and then something clicked "Oh, you need me here tonight, don't you?"

Gibbs nodded and gave her an apologetic look.

"It's ok. I don't think they could pull off two such great shows in a row, anyway."

"I'll make it up to you Abbs."

"Gibbs, how kink, _er_, rude. You should tell Tony to take it down a level."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Abby's sudden and drastic change in demeanor and turned slightly to follow her line of sight. His lips twitched upward in a small smile as Hollis Mann strode into the lab "Jethro, I've been looking for you."

"Ah, anyways… Gibbs, I'll call when I've had a chance to finish enhancing the surveillance video that McGee brought down." Abby spun back to her computer, her eyes wide as bit her lower lip. She knew about the relationship between Gibbs and Hollis, and mostly she tried not to care, but there had always been tension between her and Hollis. She didn't notice so much when she was in the bullpen, but when Hollis stepped into her lab, she felt like her territory was being threatened. She didn't like it.

---

A week later and they were no closer to solving the death of their sailor-turned-singer. After comparing notes with the local police, they were fairly certain that the two deaths were related. Both young women had been killed, their throats slit, behind music venues after some sort of a talent search, or artist promotion. Both women were, almost desperately, hoping to drop their day jobs and pursue music full time.

Abby was spinning circles on the chair in her lab when she heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Abby put her feet down, and the world stopped spinning around her. She shook the last bit of dizziness from her mind and looked up "What can I do for you, director?

Jenny had a smile on her face. She didn't think she would ever completely understand this Goth woman in the lab, but that was ok. "You ok? A little dizzy?"

Abby grinned "A little, want to try?"

Jenny shook her head "No. I'm good, thanks Abby. The reason I'm here, is because of the case. I've been speaking with Agent Fornell and the FBI and we'll be working together. We've come up with an idea to flush out this mystery man."

"Major mass Spec and I are at your service."

"Good."

"So yeah, just bring me what you've got that needs processing. I don't have anything else running right now."

"It's not your lab that I need, it's you."

"Me?"

"Abby… you can sing, right?"

"Oh, I sing all the time. I mean, you probably wouldn't really hear me because I've got my music turned up so loud, but in fact, earlier you should've seen me, I was twirling around here like a diva. A hair brush makes for a great microphone."

"No, Abby… I mean, you can sing in front of people. On a stage, can't you?"

"Well, I don't… I've never sung on stage before. Well, there was that one time when I was out with my friends and they made me do a horrible remix of 'I will survive' on the karaoke stage."

"Abby, there is another artist promotion event in the DC area in just over three weeks. We think that this man has been posing as a talent scout, and that he will likely be at this upcoming event. We want to try and create an 'artist' that is similar to the two previous women that have been killed, in hopes that he will try and make his move. Abby, I think you may be the one to pull it off."

"I… you want… You think I could be a pop-star? What about Ziva?"

"I want as many agents in that club. I need her in the crowd."

"Well, ok. I guess. What song will I do?"

"More like songs… We've book an hour-long time slot for the show."

"An hour?"

"It won't be all singing and dancing. It will be like a professional show with wardrobe changes, and… don't worry Abby, you'll be well prepared."

"But you said it's in, like, three weeks? How will I ever get all this figured out by then? I…"

"I've got a team of professionals that will help you. This is your only focus for the next three weeks."

"But my lab?"

"The FBI is sending someone over to take your place in the lab while you work on this. Don't worry, your lab will be in safe hands and will be waiting for your return. Ah, here comes Sam now… Abby, this is Sam. He'll be taking care of your lab."

Abby looked from Sam to the machines in her lab and then back to Sam.

He reached out his hand in a friendly gesture "Don't worry, I've been working in forensics for nearly 20 years. I understand your attachment to your machines. I'll take good care of them."

Abby nodded.

"Ok Abby, grab your stuff. I need to introduce you to your talent team. They are waiting up in my office." Jenny turned towards the exit. Abby hung up her lab coat and grabbed her jacket and purse before following after the director. Five steps out of her lap she turned and rushed back through the doors to grab her stuffed hippo.

Up in the director's office, Abby was shocked to see twelve people seated around the large table.

"Abby, have a seat. Let me introduce everyone." Jenny waved to an open chair before shutting the door behind her. "First of all, this is Brittany. She will work on the music with you, your voice, some song writing, etc. We spoke earlier and agree that it will be more convincing if you perform a few original songs, along with a few covers. Then we have Sarah, she will be responsible for your make up, and Ken, he will do your hair and work with you on your wardrobe for the show. Devon is a choreographer. The others, Kelly, Eric, Diana, Sean, Laura, Keith and Julie will all be doing backup dancing."

"Wait, backup dancing? I'll be dancing too?"

"Abby, both dead women had some suggestive sexual undertones in their music in their show. We need your show to be the same."

"I see."

"So for the next three weeks you'll be meeting at Devon's studio on 35th street. Keep me updated."

---

Gibbs watched curiously as Abby bounded down the stairs from the director's office with a group of twelve people following behind her. She was talking animatedly, her hands all over the place, as they usually were when she was excited about something. _They could be her friends, maybe. They aren't agents, they're wearing visitors' passes, but they aren't dressed like the majority of Abby's friends either_, Gibbs thought. He watched as they all piled into the elevator, likely headed down to Abby's lab.

Hollis stepped into his sight and it brought him back "Jethro, did you hear a word of what I just said?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What?"

"Jethro, I was talking to you, and you completely ignored me. Are you ok?"

"Sorry, just thinking. What do you need?"

"Well for starters, I need to you sign these" Hollis handed him an old report "and second… well, you'll figure out later."

Gibbs fought the smile that twitched on his lips.

The day progressed without excitement. As the afternoon drew to a close Gibbs made a trip down to the lab to see Abby. Besides the case of the dead sailor, the day was slow and he hadn't had an excuse to visit since he had delivered her morning Caf-Pow.

He was pleasantly surprised that the lab was silent. It wasn't a bad silent, his gut wasn't twisted with worry, it was a peaceful quiet, perhaps between songs, or the end of the CD. He rounded the corner and nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw a strange man in a lab coat tinkering with Abby's beloved Major Mass Spec.

"Who the hell are you?" he spat.

Sam spun around at the sudden break in silence "I… I'm… I'm Sam, forensic specialist for the FBI."

_Oh no, did Jenny try this whole Abby-needs-help thing again? "_Where's Abby?"

"She, uh… she was moved. I don't know the… the details, all I know is that I'm her… her replacement." Sam was fairly certain that this man in front of him was ready to break his neck.

"Who placed you here?"

"Director Shepard, sir."

Gibbs was out the door before the word 'sir' passed Sam's lips. The elevator ride up to the bullpen seemed to take double the time it normally took, but once the doors opened, he was up the stairs to the director's office in half the time as usual.

"Jethro, no need to knock, make yourself comfortable." Jenny said sarcastically as he barged through her door with Cynthia on his heels.

"Director I tried to…"

"It's ok Cynthia." Jenny waved her out.

"Abby." Gibbs drew out her name, emphasizing both syllables.

"What about Abby?"

"She's gone, Jen. Where did you send her? I want her back, _now._"

Jenny stacked the files on her desk, and then dug around for a post-it note in her desk. "Relax." She smoothed the yellow sticky note on the top file and scribbled a short note for Cynthia.

"I will not relax." Gibbs slammed his hands down on her desk "If you don't bring her back, I'll… I'll…"

"I know, you'll quit, or retire, whatever you'd like to call it this time. But Jethro, trust me, just relax. She's not gone for good. I've assigned her to your case of the dead sailor."

Gibbs was pacing back and forth in front of her desk, long determined strides. "Assigned her to my case? She's not an agent."

"I know, but she can sing." Jenny waited for Gibbs to take a seat before explaining Abby's role in the case.

"So what you're telling me is that you are using her as bait?"

"Well… the word bait seems a bit harsh."

"No Jen, I won't allow it. Call her back in here. I can't let you set her up to get hurt. This is crossing the line. She isn't an agent. You can't do this."

"She's already agreed. She will have all the protection that is needed, I know that you and your team won't let any harm come to her. Fornell's team will be in on this sting and I'll have Hollis on the inside as well. Nothing will happen to Abby, I'll make sure of it. I promise."

"And these people she'll be working with?"

"Have all been screened by the FBI, and gone through several interviews. She's in good hands. I know Abby isn't a field agent, but you've got to believe that I would never put Abby in harm's way on purpose. Plus, she's got you to look out for her."

Gibbs stood and walked to the door, "If anything happens to her, Jen… I mean it."

"She'll be fine, Jethro."

---

Just before 7am, Abby pulled up to Devon's studio. She was a little unsure of the whole thing, but she always enjoyed a new adventure.

Devon greeted her at the front counter "Hi Abby! Brittany is waiting in studio one, this first week will be all about the music. We can't exactly put a dance routine together without music. So once you've got the songs figured out, I'll work on a routine and we can start rehearsing next week."

"Great, thanks" Abby followed the signs to studio one, and stepped inside. Brittany sat at a piano, making small notes on a sheet of music.

"Hey Abby, are you ready to get started?"

"I think so…" Abby dropped her coat and bag into a chair by the door.

"Ok, so I was thinking that we'll do five covers and three that we'll write together. It'll make you seem more 'real' as an artist to this guy compared to if we just did covers. Ideally I'd rather have them all originals, but we don't have that kind of time. Something like this would normally take six months to a year to plan out. We've got three weeks."

"I feel so confident."

"Oh, you've got a great team together here. It'll be fine. So let's start with the covers that I've picked for you. I'd like to do 'When I grow up' by the Pussycat Dolls, 'Circus' and 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears and 'Umbrella' by Rihanna."

"Hold up, none of this is really my type of music, in fact I cringe at the thought of singing those lyrics but I can deal with that, but Umbrella, _ella, ella_…? I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry."

"We can take a look at some of her other songs. We just need a wide range of 'popish' songs to try and attract this guy. Here look through some of the other songs she's done."

Abby looked through the lyrics of a few other songs. The lyrics of one of the songs stood out.

_Baby, baby, when we first met  
I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover and my best friend  
All wrapped into on, with a ribbon on it_

_And all of a sudden, when you left  
I didn't know how to follow, it's like a shot  
That spun me around and now my heart left  
I feel so empty and hollow…_

Yes, this song was good. "How about Rehab?"

"Oh, well… sure, we can do that one. Here I've got the songs on CD for you to take home and listen to, sing along, whatever. Just know the words when you come in tomorrow. As for the rest of today, we need to work on writing a few more songs. So first, I need to know what you're thinking about."

"I'm a forensic scientist. I think a lot about bullets and blood."

"No… Abby you're a woman. You must think about men. Is there a special man in your life?"

"Yes… well, no. Not really."

A wide smile spread across Brittany's face. "Abby, I need details!"

"I… can't tell. I've told no one."

"I have to know Abby. It's like doctor-patient confidentiality, only singer-songwriter. I promise it won't leave this room." Brittany pleaded with her eyes and Abby gave in.

"Oh, what the hell." Abby threw her hands in the air in surrender "It's my boss."

"Jenny Shepard?"

"Oh God, no! It's Special Agent Gibbs." Both Abby and Brittany fought back a giggle before breaking out into laughter.

"Oh… I don't think I met him. Tell me about him."

"He's perfect. But you would know if you've met him. He's not exactly forgettable." Abby's voice was a whisper.

Brittany urged her to continue. "… and?"

"That's just it, he's perfect, but he's taken." Brittany gave her an encouraging look and Abby continued "He's always been there for me. He's protected me when I needed it. He brings me Caf-Pows in the morning, and kisses my cheek when he leaves the room. He makes my knees weak. We've got this crazy supernatural connection, he always knows when I have results and just magically shows up in my lab. He's magic, I swear! He's currently dating Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann, I mean, I guess I'm happy for him, that's all I really want, for him to be happy, but I'm jealous. She's always interrupting our moments. Before she showed up I was content with just our little moments that we had in my lab, I know I can't have him, but I had those moments, and now she's always barging in like she owns the place." Abby stopped when she saw Brittany start to smile "What?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking that we've got a crazy amount of material to work with."

"Hey, this is my life." Abby protested.

"And misery is material."

Abby shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Alright, then it looks like this will be a two disk CD-set."

By the end of the day they were sitting into the studio bouncing along to the music for the first song they had created. Brittany had come up with an idea of a song about hiding her feels, and Abby had come up with the idea about using her 'Poker face'. On more than one occasion she had been able to convince the team to play poker with her down in the lab. Usually it was when they had a break in a case or were waiting for lab results. Ducky was the only one who had been able to crack her poker face. Not even Gibbs was sure when she was bluffing.

Brittany started the track over and Abby stepped up to the microphone to record.

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face…_

Abby sung through the rest of the song.

"That's great, Abby! Let's just redo the first eight bars."

When Abby finished she stepped out of the recording booth and Brittany pressed _playback_ and they listened.

"Paired with great dance moves, it'll be a slap to the face for that Hollis woman."

Abby laughed and then pulled Brittany into a tight hug "I like you."

---

Out of habit, Gibbs first stop of the morning was Abby's lab, Caf-Pow in hand. The door slid open and he suddenly remembered that Abby wasn't around. He dropped the Caf-Pow in the trash and left the lab. When he got to his desk he flicked his cell phone open and pressed the speed dial for Abby's phone.

Her cheerful voice broke the silence "Hey, it's Abby. I must be reaaaallly busy if I'm not answering my phone. Leave a message and I'll call you back. _Maybe_."

Gibbs decided against leaving a message and closed his phone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby's second day in the studio was just as productive. This time they battled the feelings that she still dealt with from when Gibbs had retired, or quit; depending on whom you asked.

The fruits of their labor ended with a song, a ballad, called 'Halo'

Abby had a hard time when it came time to actually record the vocals, but Brittney urged her on "Think of it as therapeutic."

"When I need something therapeutic, I hug my hippo."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Abby stuck out her tongue and turned back to the microphone.

---

The third day they moved on to writing Abby's third song.

"So what about him drives you insane?"

"Oh God, how about the way he breathes down my neck. I mean, not in a bad way, but it sends shivers down my spine. I think if I wasn't so strong, I would melt to a puddle at his feet."

"Intense." Brittany smiled

"It really is, you have _no_ idea."

"Ok, so this song needs to be sensual, and to the point. You want to be able to sing this and have him think you're singing this just to him, yet when we work with Devon on the dance routine, it needs to be all about sex, and the dancers all over you. Something that will make his blood boil."

Abby nodded excitedly "I didn't realize that songwriting could be so fun!"

"I think you may have a second career in song writing."

Abby nodded and thought for a moment, "Oh, I've got it."

Abby scribbled furiously on the pad of paper in front of her, paused, and then bent over the paper again to continue describing everything she felt around Gibbs. When she had a rough draft she handed it over to Brittany to look over.

"Abby, I'm going to need a cold shower after this. I can't imagine what this'll do to your special agent Gibbs."

Abby smiled while she thought to herself. _Wow this really is good for me. I've been thinking about all the things I've felt about him, yet I haven't really thought or stressed about Gibbs at all today_.

---

Gibbs sat with Hollis at a diner down town.

"Have you heard any updates on the Macy Barnes case?" Hollis asked.

"Nah, I haven't heard from Abby lately. I keep getting her voicemail. The director assures me that she's fine, but I find it strange that I haven't heard from her."

"Well, if director Shepard says she's fine, I'm sure she is. I'm sure she's busy. But what does she have to do with anything?"

"Abby is going undercover."

"Undercover?"

"Yes, as a singer. They are fairly sure this guy has been going around as some talent scout or manager."

"I know about the case, I'm involved with security, but I didn't know it was Abby that was the bait. I didn't realize she could sing."

Gibbs winced at the word 'bait' but decided against commenting on it. "I've never heard her sing, but from what Jen has said, Abby is perfect for the job."

"I would just think with that noise she calls music, she wouldn't fit the profile of a pop singer." When Hollis saw his brow furrow she knew she had overstepped his invisible line when it came to Abby, so she backed off. "Well, what's on the agenda tonight?" Hollis placed her hand over his on the table.

"I haven't spent much time on my boat lately."

Hollis rolled her eyes and feigned insult "Alright, well, I've got to pick up a few things, but I'll stop by later."

"Sounds good" Gibbs left a tip on the table and walked Hollis to her car. He watched her pull out of the parking space before sitting in his own car. Pulling out his cell phone he pressed the speed dial for Abby again. This had been the longest he had been without seeing Abby, let alone hearing from her since, well, Mexico.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby answered on the fourth ring, just before her voicemail would normally pick up.

"Hey Abbs, I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, Gibbs, everything is just great. I've been super busy working on my upcoming music career." The words were sarcastic, but the tone of humor in her voice softened the meaning. "I've been working on the songs this week. I start the dance part next week. Gosh, and I thought I worked hard in the lab, but I've been in the studio for something like 15 hours a day. But enough about me, how are you? How is everyone in the office?"

"Everyone is fine" Gibbs paused when he heard Abby mumble something to someone near her "Abby, are you busy?"

"Oh, Devon just popped in with dinner. But I should probably get going. I need to get through a bit more before I go home."

"Alright Abbs," His voice was a whisper. "Take care of yourself. Keep in touch. I'll see you soon." _I miss you_, he wanted to add.

"Bye Gibbs!" The dial tone sounded before he had a chance to say goodbye. _Devon? Dinner?_ He didn't like not knowing who Abby was involved in, on any level. He knew the majority of her other friends, had met them when he stopped by a party she had hosted at her place. Her non-stop guilt trips had him agreeing to stop by briefly. He had ended up staying until the end.

He was lost in thought while working on his boat when a pair of arms snaked around his waist. Hollis mumbled something about being jealous of the attention his boat received from his hands, so he turned to face her. He was tempted to say something about the boat never being jealous, but kept his mouth shut. He wanted to stay and work longer on his boat, but he found himself following as Hollis pulled him towards the stairs with a suggestive wink.

---

The following Wednesday, middle of the second week of Abby's pop-star training, Gibbs was getting irritated. He couldn't explain why, but he suspected it was partly due to the fact that he hadn't heard from Abby since he had last called her, a week ago. He had tried again over the weekend, but again her voicemail picked up. She had sent him a text message several hours later, saying that she hoped to speak to him soon, and that she was off to bed.

He couldn't explain it, but he was starting to feel ignored by Abby. Not that she had to report to him daily, but a pang of jealousy had hit and he didn't know why.

Gibbs strode past his desk upon return from lunch, he was on his way to visit Ducky, but something on his desk caught his eye. He picked up a folded piece of paper that was held down by the corner of his keyboard. His eyes lit up when he recognized the writing

Hey Gibbs!  
I stopped by to check in with the director, and you weren't here – boo!  
Talk soon. xoxo Abby

Gibbs put the note in his desk drawer and continued down to see Ducky, passing Tony in the hall.

"Hey Boss, you just missed Abby. I think she left a note on your desk."

"I know, DiNozzo. I found it."

"Ok good. Damn." Tony had a suspicious looking smile on his face.

"What?"

"Abby." He said dreamily.

Gibbs stepped closer to Tony. "What about Abby?"

"You really missed out. She looked good. I mean, she always looks good, but something was different, besides the clothes."

"DiNozzo…"

"She always looks good in her regular clothes, but I don't know. Something was different. I just can't put my finger on it." Tony cringed awaiting a slap to the back of his head.

"What was different about her clothes?"

"She was in regular clothes, jeans and a tank top. Not a skull in sight."

"Hmm…"

"Yeah, boss she looked good enough to-" Tony cringed as Gibbs hand made contact with the back of his head "I'm done boss."

---

Abby had started to see changes in herself in just ten days. Besides starting on just working with the music, they had put her on a no-carb, high protein diet. It wasn't that she needed to lose weight; it's just that they wanted to tone her up a bit; they needed her to catch the eye of the killer they were after. The two dead women they had found had bodies that could rival a supermodel. Also she would need the protein to help her muscles, especially with the long days of perfecting the dance routine. When she showered in the evening, she noticed the added muscle tone in her legs, and indents above her hip bones.

It had been two weeks since she last saw Gibbs and had only spoke to him once briefly on the phone. It had been the longest she had gone without seeing him since he had walked away from everything and left for Mexico. The break was good though. She felt like she spent every day at work obsessing over when he would show up, what he would say, and if he would kiss her cheek or the top of her head. A few days a week, when they were able to leave at the same time, he would walk her to her car, his hand resting gently against her lower back.

After the first week of not seeing him, she thought that maybe her feelings for him were dying. She no longer could feel his lips on her cheek and the scent of sawdust faded. But then he had called her. She had been exhausted from a full day of singing, but the sight of his name on caller I.D. and the sound of his voice had been enough to cheer her up. Only then did she realize that she had only been able to push her feelings aside while she focused on something else.

Since her time was mostly spent in the dance studio, she spent her time in tight yoga pants, and a sports bra. The first few hours she was self conscious and had a hard time concentrating on dancing in front of the mirror, but once she was able to relax she had no problem. It also took her some time in getting used to the dancers having their hands all over her body. Not that she didn't like close bodily contact, it was the context which made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Eric! If you grab my ass like that in front of my boss, I think he will rip it off and shove it down your throat."

Brittany sat back against the mirrors and laughed "Ok Eric, that means you need to grab her ass and make sure it reads on your face that you intend to do it again. That you intend to do it again _off stage_."

"Brittany!"

Brittany gave Abby a devilish look and then turned to Devon. "Ooh, on second thought, get Laura or Julie up on her. I'm sure this Mr. Gibbs would enjoy a little woman on woman action. That ought to get his attention."

"Brittany. Seriously." Abby tried to keep a straight face, but failed. "Ok, that would get his attention, but come on. This can't be _too_ trashy. I'll never live it down."

"Well, the main objective of this show is to catch this killer-freak, but let's face it, our second goal is to at least make sure your boss knows what he's missing."

"Back to work, everyone." Devon shouted "Let's take it from the start. Ready, five, six, seven, eight, and one…" Abby jumped back into place and started the dance over.

"_Boys call you sexy…"_

When Monday rolled around Devon thought that Abby was ready to start going through the routine in the shoes that she would be wearing during the show.

Abby nearly choked when Devon brought out the four inch heels that Ken had picked out to match her multiple wardrobe changes. "You think I can dance in those?"

"I've seen the boots you wear on a daily basis at work."

"The difference between those and _those_ is the fact that my boots have a thick heel. Those are tiny."

"You'll do fine. We won't work in them all day, but a few run-throughs each day will have you ready for the show next Monday."

"The agency so owes me a massage and a pedicure after this." Abby muttered, sliding her feet into heels.

---

During a break on Wednesdays dance practice Abby noticed several missed calls from Gibbs and decided to call him back.

"Hey Gibbs, what's up?"

"I need you."

Her heart fluttered but Abby played cool "What else is new, Gibbs?"

"No, Abby, I need you in the lab. Right _now_"

Abby dropped her head and heart sunk, and then her head snapped up again "Oh God, what did Sam do to my lab?"

"He's done nothing, that's the problem, some personal emergency. He's not here, and I desperately need a DNA match started"

"Can't Ducky do it?"

"Abby!"

"Ok, ok. I'll be on my way."

"Abby?" Devon questioned when she hung up the phone.

"Sorry guys, I've got to run to the lab and start a test. I don't have to stay for the whole thing, they can read the results, they just don't know how to get it started and I guess my replacement is out on some personal emergency or something"

Abby grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change from the outfit she had been rehearsing in. She pulled on a pair of black low-rise jeans and a black tank top over the red sports bra she was wearing. The tank top fell to an inch above the waist line of her jeans, and hugged her curves tightly. She decided against pulling her hair up into her customary pig-tails and then walked back into the studio.

Eric and Brittany were standing by the door "We want to go with you. We want to see your boss"

"You guys…"

"We won't say anything, we just want to know what we're dealing with here. Eric needs to know who to look out for so he won't lose his hand"

Abby rolled her eyes and followed them out to the parking lot.

---

Gibbs paced the bullpen; he was aggravated that Sam wasn't in, although when he put more thought into it, he supposed that having his mother admitted to the hospital was grounds to take a day off. Tony, McGee and Ziva watched their boss pace, coffee in hand, until the elevator dinged. Before they could see who is was, the sound of Abby's laughter carried into the room.

"Get out of the elevator, Eric" Abby laughed and shoved him forward. Both Abby and Britney fell out behind him, laughing. During the car ride towards the Navy Yard, Abby's explanation of Gibbs and his rather rough exterior had caused Eric to re-think wanting to see the man that he would be trying to make jealous during the show.

Tony and McGee's jaws both hit the floor when they saw Abby and Gibbs nearly dropped his coffee.

"Hiya Gibbs. Hi Tony. Hi Ziva. Hi Timmy. Guys this is Eric, one of my dancers, ha, I have dancers" Abby laughed at herself "and this, this is Brittany. She's helping me with the music."

Ziva noticed the shock on the faces of the three men and stepped forward "Abby, you look great! It is so good to see you. We've missed you."

"Aww, I've missed you guys too" Abby said, pulling Ziva into a tight hug.

"Abbs…" Gibbs started, but was interrupted by the obnoxious sound of his phone. Everyone stood silently as they listened to Gibbs side of the conversation.

He hung up with a sigh, "Grab your gear."

Abby, Brittany, and Eric stepped back so that the agents could get to the elevator. Gibbs paused when he past her and gently he cupped his hand to the right side of her face so he could touch his lips to her left cheek "It's good to see you Abbs."

Abby exhaled and smiled. She wasn't sure if it was his voice that sent shiver down her spine, or that out of the corner of her eye she saw Hollis looking down at them from the railing above.

---

When Abby had stepped out of the elevator Gibbs felt himself freeze. It's not that he hadn't thought of Abby as attractive before, but this… this was something else. He could've sworn that there was a spotlight on her, highlighting every little detail of her body. He was far from his eager teenage, hormone filled years, but the sight of Abby set fire to the pit of his stomach, something he hadn't felt for a long time.

He had started to say her name, but the blasted phone interrupted him. Had he been alone with her, he would've ignored it, but with the rest of his team around he had to pull himself together and act like the agent he was.

Gibbs was disappointed when he returned to find that Abby had already left again. She had left instructions on McGee's desk on how to check the results, which would be ready in another three hours or so.

He couldn't get the sight of Abby out of his mind. She was in all black, except the red sports bra the peeked out from under her tank top. Her hair, which was more often than not up in pigtails, hung loose down her back, and her face was washed clean of her usual make up.

---

Once they were safely in the car again Brittany let out an exaggerated sigh "Damn, now he is one sexy silver fox!"

"Thank _you._" Abby agreed.

"He could kill me." Eric said from the backseat.

Abby turned to Eric "and don't think that he wouldn't."

"Who was the woman in the camouflage, looking down as if she was surveying her kingdom?"

"You saw her too? That's Hollis Mann, his girlfriend."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I don't like her. And I'm sorry, but camouflage isn't flattering. I don't care who you are. If you aren't on the battle field, you shouldn't be wearing it."

Abby suppressed at laugh at the comment on Hollis' choice of clothing. "But you've never met her."

"Do you like her?"

"Well, no."

"Then neither do I."


	3. Chapter 3

Abby spent the last few days lost in perfecting her show. By Sunday night she was used to doing the routine in her four inch heels, and she had been though each of the numbers in the costumes that Ken had picked out for her.

Monday morning she was called to the Navy yard to go over the details of the evening. Eric accompanied her to the meeting. They walked in laughing over a stupid joke, not prepared to walk into a room full of people. Dressed in her usual Abby attire, Abby was shocked to see Gibbs, and the team, Hollis, Fornell and his team all sitting in the larger meeting room. Jenny directed her to a seat and Abby blushed as she felt all eyes on her.

"Abby, I want you to know that you will have someone nearby at all times, so you have no need to feel insecure, or unsafe. We'll have people at all the exits, as well as on the roof next door to the club" Jenny described the safety measures. "Abby's name for the show is Jamie Marks, so please, while she is mingling afterwards, call her by that name. I don't want any slip-ups. This guy has to feel like it's business as usual. I want people to keep an eye out during the show, but be discrete. Enjoy Abby's performance."

"Oh God, this will be embarrassing" Abby put her face in her hands.

The room broke out in a chorus of "Aww…"

"No, it'll be great. You know you're ready. You look amazing, your dance movies are hot, and your voice is sizzling. You know, this will be amazing." Eric hesitated before placing a hand on Abby's back soothingly. He hoped she would appreciate the fact that he was risking his life by touching her in front of Gibbs who was sitting directly across the table.

Abby looked up and rolled her eyes, before flashing Eric a devious smile, so small he nearly missed it. "I'm being turned into a pop-princess minus the heroin addiction and eating disorder. I'm turning pink… and sparkly. My new best friend is a flat iron, and I feel the strange urge to stand around and snap my bubble gum. I think I might need therapy after this, guys!"

"Abby, I am sure you will be fine. It is just the stress." Ziva tried soothing.

"No! If you ever see me in juicy couture sweats and Uggs, please, pretty please, shoot me."

Gibbs had no idea what she was talking about. He looked to Hollis who sat beside him and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head in response. She wasn't much into fashion.

"Hey, will you dedicate a song to me?" Tony asked, flashing a grin.

Abby thought over the songs she was singing, "Sure Tony."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've got the perfect song to dedicate to you."

Tony leaned back in his chair, a smug look across his face. Abby walked past Tony and pinched his cheek. "Come on Eric, we've got to get going. I can't do this all by myself."

---

Gibbs smiled when he saw Abby. She was dressed in an impossibly short black skirt, and a red shirt that hugged her curves tightly. Black boots were laced up to just below her knees. His appreciation was cut short when he saw a man follow closely behind her. He recognized him as Eric, one of her dancers.

"Oh God, this will be embarrassing." He watched as Abby brought her hands to her face.

The room broke out in a chorus of "Aww…"

"No, it'll be great. You know you're ready. You look amazing, your dance movies are hot, and your voice is sizzling. You know, this will be amazing." He heard Eric sooth. His jaw muscles tightened when he saw Eric's hand move to her back. He wanted to reach across the table and grab Eric by the front of his shirt and pull him across the table. Eric made eye contact briefly before looking back at Abby.

When the meeting was over Gibbs tried to make eye contact with Abby, but she was focused on Tony and the smug look her had on his face. He watched her pinch his cheek, and then called for Eric to follow.

When Abby was out of the room, Jenny confirmed some last details on the location of the agents outside of the club. Gibbs watched everyone file out of the conference room. When the door finally shut, he slammed his fist down on the table and walked out.

---

Abby arrived at the club early to get ready. She went over the dance steps twice on stage with her dancers and looked out over the empty table and chairs where the audience would be, and then over to the bar. Promotional photos had been taken of her, and she saw her face plastered everywhere.

"Nervous?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, although I'm not sure what I'm more nervous about. Being used as bait for a killer or shaking my ass on stage in front of just about everyone I know."

Eric patted her shoulder and motioned that Ken and Sarah were ready to get her hair and make-up done. The club would be opening soon and she needed to get ready.

Abby sat in the makeup chair and waited patiently as Ken pulled a flat iron through her hair before attaching hair extensions to give her more volume. When Ken was done Sarah moved in front of her and started with a heavy layer of bronzer. Her normally pale skin soon had a sun kissed look. Her eyelids were covered in a shimmery eye shadow, and then Sarah lined her eyes with black charcoal, curled her long eyelashes and added two layers of mascara. Sarah applied a bright red lipstick to Abby's lips and then stood back, "Beautiful."

---

The agents assigned to the inside of the club arrived as thought they were patrons of the club. Dressed in a jacket and tie, Gibbs escorted Hollis into the club, and then moved to the bar to get two sparkling waters. As much as he wanted, no needed, a drink, he knew he couldn't with Abby playing bait. With two waters, he moved towards the stage, and motioned for Hollis to join him at a table, front and center.

Tony and Ziva found a spot along the wall, up close towards the side of the stage. From their position they had a great view of the stage, but also over the crowd. McGee escorted an agent from Fornell's team and took the opposite side of the room from Tony and Ziva. Various other agents were spread out among the crowd and they were all connected via earwigs.

Gibbs tapped his foot impatiently, he was uneasy about the whole idea. The fact that Abby was putting herself in front of everyone in this way, performing on stage for everyone to look at, made his stomach flop and he wasn't sure why. He often called her _his_ Abby, but he had no claim over her. Still, the fact that there was a good chance that a killer was in the room, and would likely be interested in Abby made his heart beat faster. He wouldn't let anything happen to Abby, he couldn't.

The lights started to dim and a woman stepped on stage, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to welcome you tonight. We will start with an artist debut, Jamie Marks. Jamie will be out mingling with the crowd after the show, and we will have the pleasure of listening to the Steven Brothers jazz band. Enjoy the show!"

The woman stepped off stage and the room went dark. He could hear people moving onto the stage and his eyes strained to see what was going on. Low accent lights turned on and music slowly played over the speakers.

Gibbs wasn't prepared for what he saw.

---

Abby walked on stage in the dark. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her fingers gripped the microphone with all that she had. She struck her starting pose, facing away from the crowd and waited for the music to start. She was wearing tight black leather pants, a leather corset that could just barely be seen under the small red jacket, similar in fashion to a traditional circus ringleader jacket. The music started and she opened her mouth and sang.

"_There's only two types of  
people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and  
the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put on a  
show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first…"_

She spun around slowly and let her eyes adjust to the crowd in front of her. She closed her eyes briefly before opening her mouth to sing.

"_I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot"_

Her lips curved in a seductive smile.

_  
"When I put on a show…"_

Her dancers moved onto the stage and surrounded her

"_I feel the adrenaline  
moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me…"_

A bright light switched on, bathing her in light.

"…_And I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer  
The dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready  
Hope that you feel the same…"_

Abby felt her confidence surge and she started on the chorus.

"_All eyes on me  
In the center of the ring…"_

She danced around confidently, flirting with her dancers, demanding that all eyes in the room be on her.

"_I run a tight ship_" Abby cracked an invisible whip "_so beware…" _her eyes fell on Gibbs and she sent him a silent dare with her eyes. When the song ended, she stepped to the edge of the stage and took the time to introduce herself.

"Hi everyone, I'm Jamie and I would just like to thank everyone for coming out tonight to hear me sing. I'll be singing a mix of current popular songs as well as a few of my own. I hope you enjoy. This next song goes out to my great friend Tony. This one is for you" Abby winked at Tony and he gave her two thumbs up.

Turning around, two of her dancers stepped forward and removed the red jacket to reveal the corset underneath with a sparkling bra below that. The music started and Abby feel back into her role as singer.

"_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?"_

She swatted at Eric's hands on her hips and pushed him away.

"_I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?"_

And then pulled him back to her with the tie he had around his neck.

"_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just to re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer…"

Abby could see Tony roll his eyes when he heard the lyrics and Ziva stifling a laugh. Abby forgot all about Gibbs during this song, she put on a show purely for Tony. She knew he wouldn't be offended, and would likely ask for an encore tomorrow at work. Abby shook her ass in his direction and then winked at him. He cheered loudly.

"This next song is an original that I wrote. It's called 'Poker face'. I hope you like it."

"_Muh muh muh mah…"_ The track started in the background.

"_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays  
Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart…"_

"_Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got…"_

Eric and Keith danced forward and ripped the corset off, leaving her with just her sparkly bra and leather pants.

---

"_Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_…"

Gibbs watched as the two men ripped the corset off Abby and his jaw tensed. He wasn't sure if it was the sight of the two men, ripping her clothes off, or the sight of Abby in a bra- her toned stomach showing for the him and the world to see.

He wanted to glance around, to see if he spotted anyone suspicious looking, but he found he couldn't take his mind nor his eyes off of Abby, no, _his_ Abby.

He watched as she danced across the stage, her hips gyrating against her those of her dancers… simulating… no, he didn't want to think about that either. He listened to the words of the song and knew there was no doubt about her being the writer.

"_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun…"_

Gibbs was pretty sure he had heard her say something similar in conversation before. Not directed at him of course, but he had heard the words come from her mouth before. He could only imagine. In fact, he had imagined it more than once; waking up with her name on his lips. He was surprised he hadn't yet called out her name while he was with Hollis.

Gibbs sat silently through the dance break. Abby's dancers entertained while she rushed back for a wardrobe change.

Gibbs couldn't hold back a smile when she walked back out on stage wearing the same white dress she had worn awhile back on Halloween as Marilyn Monroe. _There's more if you're interested…. Mr. President._ He was more than interested. This time she wasn't wearing the blonde wig, but she looked beautiful. Her long black hair was a stark contrast to the white dress. She had brought a stool to the center of the stage, directly in front of where Gibbs was sitting and sat down.

---

Abby pulled the stool to front and center on the stage and had a seat "I'm going to slow it down a bit with the next two songs. I hope you enjoy. The first is a cover of Rihanna's song 'Rehab'"

"_Baby, baby, when we first met  
I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover and my best friend  
All wrapped in to one, with a ribbon on it_

_And all of a sudden, when you left  
I didn't know how to follow, it's like a shot  
That spun me around and now my heart left  
I feel so empty and hollow…"_

The song described perfectly how Abby had felt when Gibbs had left for Mexico after being in a coma. She had been shocked and heart broken when he said he was leaving. She remembered opening her mouth to beg him to stay, to stay for her, but he had silenced her with the touch of his finger on her lips and his lips on her cheek.

Abby finished the song and moved on to her song Halo.

"_I can make love feel just like heaven_

_I can be a little devil in bed and…"_

Abby winked at the crowd.

"_Even clean and cook your breakfast_

_But I'm not perfect, I_

_I can take off when you need your time_

_I can cheerlead for you from the sideline_

_Whisper in your ear so divine_

_But I'm not perfect, I_

_Hope you can forgive me, baby_

_For all of the mistakes I've made_

_Be patient with me, baby_

_I'm just tryin' to make my way…"_

Abby had a hard time not looking at Gibbs during the song, and by the look she saw on his face, she knew that he had figured out that they had been, at least somewhat directed at him. He would be dumb not to figure it out. She finally looked away when she saw Hollis place her hand over his that was resting on the table.

---

"_I can make love feel just like heaven  
I can be a little devil in bed and…"_

She winked and Gibbs could only imagine.

He listened closely to the words of the song and between the lyrics and the subtle looks from Abby on stage, he know the song was directed to him.

"_That I'm sorry I couldn't wear your  
Halo, halo, halo, halo  
Sorry I couldn't be your  
Angel, angel, angel, angel…"_

_Oh God, he hadn't put some sort of pressure on her to be perfect, had he?_ Gibbs wondered. He knew he joked about her being perfect in the lab, and being disappointed when he had to wait for results, but he thought she knew it was all part of his general hard-ass behavior. He knew she worked as fast and as hard as she could. But what about the '_love… heaven… devil… bed..._'

He couldn't take his eyes away from her. He could feel Hollis' eyes on him, yet he couldn't look at her. When she placed a hand over his, he hesitated for a moment before sliding his hand away and grabbed his water for a drink.

---

Hollis had been uncomfortable with the idea of Abby on stage performing from the moment she had been filled in on the details. It's not that she was worried for Abby's safety, there were more than enough agents around, she was more worried about the effect it would have on Jethro. It's not that she would wish harm on Abby, but she easily sensed Abby's feelings for Jethro, and she knew he had a soft spot in his heart for Abby. It was the fact that Abby would be trying to mimic the shows of the two dead singers. The show would be full of sexual undertones and suggestive dance moves.

The first song wasn't bad, she saw Abby make eye contact with him once, but she was more focused on becoming comfortable on stage. The second song had even put a smile on Hollis' face, it had been directed at Tony and from what she knew, 'Womanizer' was the perfect theme song for him. She glanced over to where Tony was sitting and he was soaking up the attention from Abby who was scantily clad.

The third song had become more personal, and when Abby had announced she had written it herself, Hollis paid special attention to the lyrics. During the song 'Halo' she noticed that Abby had a hard time looking away from him.

Hollis reached out and put her hand over Jethro's hand that rested on the table. She wasn't sure if she was trying to remind Abby who he was leaving with that evening or if she was reassuring herself. She was disappointed when he slipped his hand away from her.

---

During her wardrobe change, before her second to last song she told her dancers to up the sex appeal a notch. Eric nodded with a smile. "He's so ready to kill me. When I die, tell my boyfriend I love him."

"Oh Eric, you'll live. I promise I'll tell Gibbs that you're gay after tonight. You won't have to fear for your life anymore."

"Thanks." Eric handed Abby her microphone and rushed her back towards the stage.

Abby returned to the stage in a pair of tight jeans, with a casual white and blue striped shirt that hung loose, exposing a shoulder. It fell to just above her bellybutton, and when she danced it gave everyone a nice view of her midriff.

She started the song crouched down, her knees together. As she stood up, singing, she ran the fingers of her right hand from the outside of her right knee, up along her thigh, until her hand was resting on her hip, while her left hand held the microphone.

"_Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name…"_

Eric danced up behind her and placed his hand on her stomach and pulled her back against him. She rolled her back against him as she continued the song.

"_Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me…"_

Keith danced up to her, and his fingers trailed over the spider web tattoo on her neck that they had decided against covering up.

---

Gibbs couldn't help the anger that flashed in his eyes at the way she was dancing with her dancers. The sight of fingers caressing her tattoo and hand grabbing her hips nearly pushed him to stand and walk away. As the song continued the dance moves teetered on the edge of vulgar, much to the delight of a majority of the audience but to the dismay of Gibbs.

Hollis tried to reach for his hand again, but he moved it to his face and his thumb and forefinger ran over his eyebrows in attempt to sooth the stress.

He was glad when the song finished and she left the stage for one last change of outfit. When she walked back out on stage to introduce her final song, his breath was taken away by the dress she wore. It was an emerald green dress made of satin that hung to just above her knees. The back hung low, exposing the cross tattoo that was etched into the fair skin of her back.

He didn't pay attention to what she said about her last song, he was too busy paying attention to her exposed skin that seemed to sparkle under the stage lights. He was startled as she started the song; her voice full of power.

"_You won't have me,  
but that's ok  
I'll hold out for you  
One day you'll stay…_

_Your breath on my neck_

_In the morning_

_Your hand on my back_

_At the end of the day_

_Your fingers on my thigh_

_At the end of a dream_

_This game we play_

_The dance I dance_

_I can't tell where it stops_

_And where my dreams begin…"_

---

When Abby finished the song she thanked everyone for listening, thanked her dancers and walked off stage into Brittany's waiting embrace. "My God, Abby, you were fantastic! I've kept an eye on that agent Gibbs for you, he was well pleased with your show."

"Oh wow, that was super intense. I can't believe I did that. Anyway, I need to get out to the club play bait for a killer. After all that, we better catch that bastard."

Britney nodded, and Abby moved out to the club. Abby walked out to where people were mingling. It was overwhelming at first as people she didn't know pushed up to congratulate her on a show well done. Looking around she saw familiar faces everywhere she looked, the agents she recognized were dressed casually, pretending to enjoy a night out. She settled into her role as Jamie Marks and took the compliments as they came, chatting with people, and answering questions about her music. She noticed a man in his late thirties, dressed professionally, and seemed to be alone. Something didn't seem right about him.

She saw Gibbs approaching, and she smiled. Gibbs stuck out his hand as if to introduce himself. Before he was able to say anything she held his hand in hers and moved her fingers against his palm while muttering something about hoping he enjoyed the show. She could see that he was having a hard time feeling the letters she spelled out so she simplified her message '_He's here. My gut.'_

Gibbs nodded and Abby moved on to talk to someone else. From the corner of her eye she watched Gibbs and Mann move over to have a seat at the bar and survey the place.

Abby mingled with other patrons of the club, after ordering a soda from the bar. As the rush of people who wanted to speak to her slowed down, she noticed the same man had edged a bit closer. She moved towards him and with a friendly smile asked, "Did you enjoy the show?"

He gave her a warm smile and nodded "I did. I enjoyed it a lot, in fact."

"I'm glad"

"I'm Brent"

"Jamie"

Abby found him easy to talk to, he was fairly charming, but something was off. He was almost too charming. They spoke of various aspects of the music business, and Abby pretended that she was desperately in search of a record deal with a label that would be open to her writing her own music. He nodded and said he understood that there were a lot of labels in the business that wanted full control over the artist.

Slowly he opened up a bit that he worked as a talent scout for a label and would be interested in bringing her demo into his office. Abby plastered a smile on her face and said she would be very interested in speaking to him more. She watched as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and he asked if she would mind stepping out back so they could chat outside where it was quieter and he could have a smoke. A red light went off in her brain.

"Sure, let me just go set my glass down at the bar"

He nodded and she stepped past him and approached the bar where Gibbs and Hollis sat. Abby leaned in towards the bar and set the glass down. She was incredibly close to Gibbs and his smell was intoxicating, but she cleared her head enough to whisper, "I think it's him, we're headed out back".

Abby turned back to Brent. She shivered slightly, out of fear, when he put his hand on her lower back and directed her towards the back door.

---

After Abby had signed that she was sure the killer was in the room, he felt more on edge. His first instinct was to take Abby far, far away from there.

He and Hollis had moved to the bar, and he sat so he could keep an eye on Abby. Hollis leaned forward and whispered "This has got to stop."

"What?"

"Everything with Abby. I know you care about her, I understand that, but enough is enough already."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jethro, half those songs were directed at you. She's in love with you, it's obvious. Anyone with half a brain knows that. You've got to tell her that she needs to move on."

"I'm not having this conversation with you here. Drop it. _Now._"

"Jethro! You can't ignore this the way you ignore everything else that bothers you. It won't just go away." She knew she was overstepping the boundaries on the topic of his precious Abby, but she didn't care. After the way that Abby had danced around on stage in next to nothing, singing directly at the man beside her had pissed her off and she couldn't keep quiet any long.

"We are here for work. We are not discussing anything other than the fact that some psychopathic killer is in this room, likely praying on my Ab, my best friend."

Hollis knew it was an uphill battle she wasn't likely to win.

Gibbs eyes never left Abby who had started talking to a man in a suit. She had seemed relaxed talking to him, but when she brought her glass to the bar and whispered that she thought it was him, and they were headed outside, he could feel the tension radiating off her body.

He moved his eyes to look at Hollis and gave a slight nod. He then made eye contact with Tony who brought his wrist towards his mouth and gave a heads up to the agents located outside.

Gibbs watched her walk away and it took all his strength not to tackle the guy as he placed his hand over the cross on Abby's back.

---

Abby stepped outside when Brent opened the door for her. The evening air was chilly but she tried not to shiver.

"So Miss Marks, you're interested in becoming famous?"

Abby forced a smile, "I'm interested in singing."

"Well, I might be able to…"

Abby heard footsteps, Brent paused, and they both looked into the dark ally. Abby started to let out a sigh of relief as she recognized Fornell. Brent would've likely ignored him, however, as he stepped forward his badge flashed in the dim lights on the building, and before Abby knew what was happening, Brent had grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest. With one hand at her waist, the other held a knife to her neck.

"No one move."

Two more agents appeared out of the darkness and Brent backed up to the wall, using Abby as a shield. Gibbs, Hollis, Tony and Ziva burst through the door that Abby and Brent had walked through moments before, guns drawn.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gibbs pushed the door open to find Abby with a knife to her throat, he felt the same anguish he had felt fifteen years earlier. He tried to meet Abby's eyes, to reassure her that he would do whatever he had to, but her eyes weren't focused on him, they were staring off into the distance.

Gibbs finally found his voice and said "Let her go, don't make this worse for yourself…" when in reality he wanted to say _let her go, don't make my life any worse._

"Abby be strong. You'll be ok."

_---_

_This can't be happening, _Abby tried to focus her mind. She kept hearing people saying things like "let her go" and "let's talk this over" and "don't do anything you'll regret" _Yeah, a little late for that, guys. _She tried to think of what she had learned from Ziva. _Yeah, that's right. What would Ziva do? She's a strong woman, what would she do if she was in your place? Right, well, Ziva likely wouldn't be in this position. And if she was, she'd do some crazy ninja trick._ Abby thought, wracking her brain for an answer. Her hands were on his arm holding the knife to her neck. She could feel the blade of the sharp knife against her skin. _A quick _flick_ of his wrist and he would slice right through my carotid artery. Three beats of my heart and there would be more blood outside my body than inside. Argh, why do I have to think about these things? _Her first instinct was to let her team talk her through this; they would eventually talk him down _wouldn't they_?

The sharp edge of the knife reminded her that perhaps waiting for her team to figure it out might take too long. _Think, think, think! Think like a ninja._ Abby found that her grip was tight on his arm.

"… Abby…. Strong… Ok…" Gibbs voice floated to her ears.

_I am strong_, Abby consoled herself. _Strong. I am strong. I'm strong. Wait a minute, I'm strong. _Abby thought back to her three weeks of dancing and singing. It had felt like three weeks of ten-hour workouts.

Abby took a few slow breaths and tightened her fingers on Brent's arm. Her mouth was dry. She gave herself one last deep breath before jerking Brent's hand as far forward as she could, while at the same time bringing her heel down as hard as she could on the center of his foot. She heard the sound of the heel on her shoe cracking, the arm around her waist loosened and she was able wriggle free. As Brent doubled over in pain Abby brought her knee up to connect with his nose.

Gibbs yanked her away before the blood from his broken nose had a chance to drip. The rest of the agents moved in on Brent and had him in handcuffs on the ground within seconds.

Gibbs held Abby tightly to his chest and stroked her hair. Abby wrapped her arms around him and pressed her ear to his chest to listen to the sound of his heart beating. She heard him say something to her, but it didn't register in her brain. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Tony jerked Brent to his feet and take him to the police car that had pulled around into the ally.

"Abby" Jenny walked up and placed a hand on her back "We need you to see if you can pull any thing off the knife. Sam can't be reached. The rest of the evidence can be processed later, but we need to see if it's the same knife used in the murders."

"Jesus, Jen" Gibbs tightened his arms around Abby. "She just had that knife at her neck…"

"No, it's ok" she pushed out of Gibbs' embrace and forced a weak smile "I need to do this." Abby pressed her lips to his cheek before limping away on a broken heel, her hand at her neck. "I'm fine."

Gibbs started to follow, but Hollis' hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Let her do her work, Jethro."

---

In the lab Abby's first stop was her desk drawer. She pulled out a small tube of superglue and, while wearing gloves, applied a small amount to the broken heel of her show. Within five minutes she was able to walk carefully across her lab without it snapping again. Still in the satin green dress, she moved from machine to machine.

"Abigail, my dear, Jenny sent me down to take a look at your neck."

Abby turned and smiled at Ducky, but he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Abigail, come here." Ducky opened his arms, and then wrapped them around her when she stepped into his hug. He held her tightly while she cried, rubbing a hand up and down her back. As her sobbing turned to a soft whimper, and then into a heavy sigh, he pulled away.

"Thanks, Ducky."

"Anytime, dear. Have a seat, let me take a look."Abby perched on the edge of her desk and tilted her head to the side. Ducky's fingers were warm and dulled the slight ache. "Looks to me, like just a small flesh wound. We can put a band-aid on if you like?"

"Nah, it's not bleeding."

"I agree. Like any other scratch, just be sure to keep it extra clean the next day or so. Let me know if it gets red around the edges and if it gets any more painful than it already it. As for the less favorable part, I'd like to give you a tetanus shot."

"I guess I am a little over-due." Abby watched as Ducky pulled a syringe from his bag. He wiped her upper arm with an alcohol rub, and jabbed her as gently as possible.

"There you, right as rain."

"Thanks. I better get back to the tests. Thanks for checking up on me."

"You've got my number should you feel the need to talk."

"You're on speed dial, Ducky."

Ducky nodded his approval and left her to her work.

An hour later the results popped up on the screen, she clicked print and headed for the elevator.

---

Everyone else had gathered in the bull pen. They had put Brent in interrogation, giving him a box of Kleenex to wipe the blood from his nose. Gibbs had decided he wanted to know Abby's results before speaking to Brent. He also knew he needed the time to let his blood pressure lower. Tony, Ziva and McGee sat quietly at their desks. Jenny, Hollis and Fornell stood around silently as well.

Jenny was first to break the silence. "Up until the knife incident, I must say, the evening went better than I expected."

Everyone nodded.

"I wish I had been on the inside. I would've like to have seen it." Fornell answered.

"She was _hot_ on stage, I mean, McGee do you not agree? She was smokin'" Tony's smile grew.

Slowly, conversation took off. Gibbs sat back and listened as they all commented on Abby's performance, her look and her dance moves. Hollis was the only other one not commenting. She was watching expression on Gibbs face.

"She's ok, you know. You don't have to worry anymore." Hollis' voice was soft and low so that only he could hear.

"She had a knife at her neck, she isn't ok."

"Jethro…"

Hollis was interrupted by the _ding_ of the elevator arriving.

When the elevator doors open to the bullpen Abby rushed forward, her dress swishing around her knees, and put the paper down on Gibbs desk. "It was him. I swabbed the entire knife and found traces of three sets of DNA on the blade, Macy Barnes, as well as the other girl down where the blade attaches to the handle. He killed them with this knife."

Tony took a step forward "You said three?"

Abby turned to face Tony "Well yeah, mine."

"Yours?" Tony gripped her chin and tilted her head back to look at the small cut on her neck.

"Ouch Tony, no need to break my neck, it was a tiny poke. No more than if it had been a pin-prick."

Jenny tapped her hand on Gibbs desk and nodded her head towards interrogation "He's all yours."

---

When Gibbs finished in interrogation he wanted nothing more than to throw Brent against the wall and beat him into a pulp. Instead he went back to his desk and gathered his jacket and headed towards the elevator.

Once inside he pressed the button for the parking garage. He leaned back, resting his back against the back wall and closed his eyes while waiting for the doors to shut. Just as the doors were about to close, a slender hand reached in and stopped the doors from closing.

"Jethro."

"Hollis, I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Then don't, just listen." Hollis flipped the well-worn emergency switch.

"Hollis…"his voice warned.

"I know you care about Abby, but you've got to put an end to this school-girl crush she has on you. It's not good for her and it's not good for you. She's got you distracted and that distraction affects your work. She could've died tonight because you were distracted."

"Because _I_ was distracted?"

"Yes, you have got to put some distance between the two of you. She won't be happy at first, but she'll get over it and move on."

"Stop right there. Leave her out of this."

"Leave her out of this? Jethro, she's the reason. She's the reason the reason for everything you do."

"The reason for _this_, us not working?"

"Jethro! Are you honestly trying to tell me that you'll throw what we have away because of her little _crush_, because you don't want to hurt her feelings? You've got to be kidding me."

Gibbs stepped forward and flipped the emergency switch, sending the elevator towards its destination and whispered "I'm sorry. I made a promise to keep her safe, and I wasn't able to do that tonight. If anything, you were the distraction."

The words were harsher than he meant, but he was tired. He was tired of pretending to feel something that he thought he should be feeling. He was also tired of pretending to not feel something when in fact he did.

---

Abby sat stretched across her sofa, the light of the TV dancing across her face as she flipped though a magazine. One of her hands lingered over the tiny spot where the knife had poked her. There had been a few drops of blood, but it hadn't been more than a tiny prick. She was exhausted from her night at the club, followed by the case. She had barely managed to pull on her pajamas, a black tank top and black boxer shorts with pink skeletons, and although her body was past exhaustion, her mind couldn't settle so wasn't ready to sleep yet. She startled as her cell phone started to buzz on the dining table, the vibrations moving the phone in a small circle. She looked longingly at her phone, but the dull ache in her legs and feet reminded her that she had no plans to move from her spot. After a short internal debate, her legs won and she turned her attention back to the magazine on her lap.

Thirty minutes later she was startled again by a loud pounding on her door. _Gibbs_, she thought as she pulled herself to her feet and padded, barefoot to the door. Abby flipped the deadbolt and pulled the door open "Gibbs, what are you doing here?"

He hesitated for a moment taking in the sight in front of him. She had washed the make-up and bronzer off her face, her hair was still straight, and fell down past her shoulders. She looked vulnerable yet strangely relaxed in her pajamas "You didn't answer your phone. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh" Abby paused momentarily and thought back to when her phone had rung "I was there" she pointed to the sofa "and my phone is there." she took a step back and pointed to her dining table.

Gibbs didn't say anything; he just gave her a questioning look.

"Gibbs, I spent an hour jumping, jiving, gyrating, spinning, sauntering, and thrusting my hips across a stage in four inch heels, then I spent another hour pretending to be some attention-whore wannabe-pop-star to get Michaels attention, again, in four inch heels. Then I spent two hours doing what I do best in my lab. Have I mentioned that this was all while in four inch heels?"

Gibbs watched as she recalled the events of the night. He knew she was used to her platform boots, and he had assumed that wearing the heels that had been picked out at part of her 'costume' were no different. But what did he know. He was a man and had worn neither.

"So while I really wanted to get up and answer my phone, my legs decided otherwise."

Gibbs watched as she shivered slightly from the cool air as they stood in the doorway.

"But what can I do, for you Gibbs?"

"Abby, you shouldn't be alone. Not after everything that just happened" he reached out to touch the small point on her neck where the knife had pierced her skin. Abby flinched involuntarily. "Abby."

"He's behind bars, I'll be ok. I had my cry with Ducky, down in my lab."

"Abby." His voice was firm. "No. You're coming home with me. You'll sleep better, grab what you need."

"But what about-"

"What part of that sounded like a discussion?"

Abby opened her mouth to argue, but he was right, she would likely sleep better at his place. Abby stepped back from the door and Gibbs stepped inside as she went to grab a change of clothes for the following day. Before she left the living room, Abby picked up Bert and tossed him to Gibbs "Here, hold Bert. I don't want to forget him."

Gibbs smiled and gave Bert a squeeze.

Abby dug around in her closet for an outfit. It had been a long three weeks without her usual attire. Finally she settled on a short black skirt and a while long-sleeved shirt with a skull and crossbones. Under the image was the quote "I make my own poison". She shoved her clothes in a bag and returned to the living room. Pausing to smile, Abby looked at Gibbs. He stood with his back towards her, facing her bookcase. Bert was still tucked under his arm and he was looking at the framed photographs on the shelf. She couldn't quite see the photograph in his hand, but she recognized the frame. The photo was of the two of them on his last birthday, nearly a year ago. All day long he had shot down her offer of dinner, fully intending to spend the evening with his boat; sandpaper in one hand, bourbon in the other. Abby had taken matters into her own hands by convincing him to get in her car by saying the least he could do was let her take him for an afternoon coffee towards the end of the day. If had ad been suspicious, he hadn't shown it until she sped past his favorite coffee shop.

Abby had eventually confessed that she was taking him to the state fair to celebrate his birthday. She told him he would enjoy it, her voice was firm. Gibbs had let out and irritated sigh but kept his thoughts to himself.

When they had finally arrived Abby rushed him from booth to booth. It seemed as if Abby had ordered something to eat at every food-booth for them to try. After eating, Abby brought him to the farm animals and "ooh'ed" and "aww'd" over each one. From there she had challenged him to some games. He, of course, won at the shooting challenge and won a giant green frog that he then gave to Abby. The frog still sat in the corner of her bedroom. She finally won at a beanbag toss and received a small pink teddy bear. The bear sat on an open shelf in Gibbs basement. When Hollis had seen it she assumed it had been Kelly's.

Once the food in their stomach had settled, Abby had brought him towards the rides. He tried to resist, but the smile on his face gave him away. After several rounds on the spinning teacups Abby was finally ready to leave. The photo was taken in the car before they drove home. Abby had leaned over and pressed her cheek to his and held the camera out in front of them.

---

"Alright, Gibbs, I'm ready"

Gibbs set the photo down and took the bag from Abby's hands on his way towards the door. Abby followed and picked up a pair of boots before shutting and locking the door behind her. She tip-toed barefoot out to Gibbs car and got in.

On the fifteen minute drive back to his house, Gibbs thought of the right words to say. When he finally had come up with something he saw that her eyes were close and her head was resting against the seatbelt. He reached out and touched her neck lightly to feel her pulse, strong beneath his fingers.

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and pulled Abby's shoes and bag out from the backseat. He went up to his front door and set her stuff inside before returning to her side of the car. He eased the door open slowly to keep from waking her. After unbuckling the seatbelt, he gently lifted her off the seat, careful not to hit her head on the car frame and then used his foot to push the door shut. Inside he carried her upstairs to his guest room and somehow managed to pull the sheets back and settle her on the bed. Her eyes flicker open and it took a few moments for her to realize where she was.

"Gibbs… "

He paused in the doorway.

"I won't make a sound. Hollis won't even know I'm here."

"Abby, Hollis isn't…" he watched her eyes flutter and then close "here."

---

Abby was awake a few hours later and after pulling on the outfit she had picked out the night before, put her ear to the door to listen and see if anyone was awake. Hearing nothing she tip-toed downstairs to find her boots. After grabbing a banana off the kitchen counter, Abby let herself out the front door and walked the three blocks to the bus stop. Had she paid a bit more attention she would've noticed Hollis' car missing from the driveway.

When Gibbs woke, he was quick to pull on a t-shirt and then went to check on Abby. He wasn't surprised to see the door to the guest room open and peeked inside. When he didn't find Abby in the room he went down to the kitchen, and then basement. She was gone. He ran his fingers through his hair and headed back upstairs for a shower.

When he arrived at the NCIS headquarters his first stop was Abby's lab. He frowned when he found it empty. The lights were on, and her computers were on, she had to be around somewhere. He checked in autopsy with Ducky who confirmed that he had seen her, but had no idea where she was.

Upstairs in the bullpen McGee and Ziva sat at their desks, writing reports from the night before. Gibbs sat at his desk and pursed his lips when he saw a banana on his desk. A post-it note was stuck to it.

_To replace the one I stole from your kitchen this morning :)_

He shook his head and looked over to Tony's desk "Where's DiNozzo?"

"Uh, well… I don't really know." McGee shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw him with Abby earlier. Perhaps he is in her lab?" Ziva offered.

"The lab was empty."

"Oh" both McGee and Ziva answered together. They worked on in silence for ten minutes until the _ding _of the elevator caused them all to look up. Abby and Tony strode into the bullpen. Abby was carrying a large paper bag in one hand and a muffin in the other. Tony was carrying a drink holder with five cups of coffee in one hand and a Caf-Pow in the other.

"Wud doo ike a maafin?" Abby tried asking through her mouthful of chocolate muffin.

"What?" Gibbs stood to take the paper bag out of her hands. He peeked inside and laughed. "Enough muffins for all of DC in here, Abbs."

Abby finished chewing and swallowed "I know, chocolate, poppy seed, blueberry, apple-cinnamon… I got 'em all. Do you guys realize that I haven't had a carb in over three weeks! Look this skirt is hanging off my hip bones, it's disgusting. I like my curves, Gibbs. I feel like a little boy."

"Obviously not like probie as a little boy… Yeah, that's right. I saw a picture of you as little kid, McChubster."

Abby passed the coffee and muffins around, then sat on the corner of Ziva's desk and started on her second muffin. When she remembered her Caf-Pow she grabbed it and sat nursing it quietly as she listened to the agents discuss their reports. When she drained the last of her Caf-Pow she looked through the straw and frowned.

"Abby! You drank an entire Caf-Pow on the way back from the bakery and you just downed that one in less than seven minutes. You're crazy." Tony laughed as Abby tried for the last few drops in the cup.

"It's over Abbs, throw it away." Gibbs pointed at the garbage.

"But Gibbs…"

"Abby."

"I also haven't been able to have more than one Caf-Pow a day the last three weeks. I need to catch up."

"Please not at work." Tony sighed.

"Whatever." Abby squinted at him and hopped off Ziva's desk. She grabbed the fifth cup of coffee that Tony had carried in "I'll take my coffee and leave… you, you womanizer."

Ziva let out a laugh "She does have you nailed."

"Pegged."

"I do not see the difference."

"Of course you wouldn't."

---

Flittering around her lab, Abby felt safe. The comforting hum of her machines was soothing to her soul, and she tried to forget the feel of the knife pressed against her neck. Hearing the distinct click of heels on the laminate flooring Abby turned to see the director approaching.

"Hello Abby."

"Hi director, I'm just getting reacquainted with all my 'babies', you've got no idea how much I've missed them. I've had massive major mass spec. withdrawals."

The director smiled, "Abby, I just want you to know how thankful I am that you were willing to step up to the challenge to help in catching Brent Michaels. You have been invaluable to this agency."

"Gee, director, do I get a gold star?"

"Maybe."

"A Caf-Pow machine installed in my office? Right next to major mass spec.? Oh, my two favorite things in the world. Well, besides Bert. And my tattoos. And my friends. I think if it really came down to it, I'd likely pick Gibbs and Tony and… well, everyone here over Caf-Pows. I think."

"Why don't we see about that gold star first? And then we'll talk about a Caf-Pow machine."

"Really."

"Welcome back, Abby" The director turned to leave and saw Gibbs standing in the door frame. "Careful, she's a bit wired this morning."

"Jen, it's eight am and she's had two Caf-Pows in the last hour. Of course she wired."

"Jethro, was that a smart idea?"

Gibbs gave her an accusing look, "You think I gave them to her? You'll have to talk to DiNozzo about that. I try to space them out by at least three hours."

Jen nodded and gave Abby one last look before disappearing into the elevator.

"Gibbs, whatcha got for me?" Abby asked, mimicking the voice he used when he asked for results.

"Nothing."

"Oh. Well. Ok." Abby wrinkled her eyebrows and moved back to her mass spectrometer and whispered something softly.

"What'd you just say?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just re-establishing the order of favoritism. Major mass spec. is acting up a bit. He wasn't happy with Sam in the lab. He didn't get his morning _loves_."

"Morning loves? Never mind, I don't want to know. But just so we're clear, none of us were happy with Sam in the lab. We missed you."

"Aww… Way to make a girl feel special, Gibbs."

"Why did you sneak out this morning? I would've driven you to work."

"I didn't sneak."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, I might have been a little extra quiet, but I didn't want Hollis to hear me. A little awkward, I think."

"Hollis wasn't over last night."

"Oh, I just assumed…"

"What have I told you about assumptions?"

"You haven't…"

"Abby."

"You may have, but I stopped memorizing the rules after number four, I like that one, you know the one about secrets?"

"I know the rules, Abbs."

"Yeah, anyway, I've pretty much made up my own rules from there on. Mostly they get made up as I go along, but a few standards stick out, like _never let a friend practice their piercing skills on you, _or _always follow up massive sugar intake with steady flow of caffeine, _it makes the drop a little easier."

"Any place I can read up on all your rules?"

"No Gibbs," Abby placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes "It's my job to teach them to you." She mocked. "Now, rule number seven. Never interrupt quality time with my babies. _Leave_."

---

Gibbs didn't see much of Abby for the remainder of the day. Her lab seemed to be full of people every time he went down for results or to bring a Caf-Pow. Nearly everyone in the department had been at the show the night before, and everyone had questions.

At the end of the day he went down to ask if she wanted to grab a bite to eat but the idea was quickly forgotten. Abby wasn't alone in her lab, Michelle from legal and Becky from accounting and some other woman he vaguely recognized were standing in a line waiting instruction from Abby. Abby was pulling at Ziva's arm, trying to convince her to join in the dance lesson.

"No Abby, I will watch."

"But Ziva." Abby gave Ziva one last pouty look and Ziva sighed. Abby's face lit up as Ziva went and stood next to Michelle. "Ok, on the first count you step forward, and move your arms like this… no, like _this_." Abby demonstrated the move. "No Michelle, you aren't pretending to – Gibbs!"

"I… this is not… I was just…" Ziva wasn't sure how to explain herself.

"You were just… dancing?" Gibbs forced a neutral face.

"Gibbs, you're just in time for a dance lesson. Line up with the others."

"Night Abbs." Gibbs turned and strode from the lab. Abby shrugged and turned back to the others "Ok, back to the beginning. Five, six, seven, eight and one…"

----------------

One more chapter to go… although, all these reviews keep sparking new ideas, so maybe two.


	5. Chapter 5

---

Returning home, Abby shut and locked the door behind her.

_Ah, silence_, she thought.

The majority of her day had been telling and retelling the story of the evening before. Surprisingly, most people weren't as interested in the fact that she had been held with a knife to her neck compared to her experience on stage. The women wanted to learn to dance like her, and the men in the office just wanted her to dance for them.

Pulling out the tea pot she had received as a gift from Ducky, Abby put the water on to boil. A nice cup of tea at the end of the day would make going to bed easier. Abby moved slowly around her kitchen, one hand up at her neck. She wasn't scared, or in pain, but every time she closed her eyes or allowed her thoughts to go to the night before she could feel the tip of the knife poking against her skin.

Two cups of tea later, Abby was tightly tucked under her blankets.

Two hours of tossing and turning later, Abby sat up and brushed the hair out of her face. "This isn't going to work."

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a black hoodie over her night shirt Abby made the decision to drive over to Gibbs house.

She parked across the street and sat watching his house. His car was parked outside, alone, so it was likely that Hollis wasn't over. Hollis hadn't been over the night before and she hoped like hell she wasn't inside now. It would lead to a very awkward moment if she was. Abby would deal with that if need be. The lights were off except the single light bulb above the door.

She wasn't surprised to find the front door unlocked so she let herself in quietly. She locked the door behind her, he might be comfortable with unlocked doors, but after all the excitement, it was one less thing to worry about if the door was locked. She stood silently for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the dark. She listened for the sounds of footsteps, but heard none. She flipped on the light in the living room and went to sit on Gibbs' sofa. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked around. Gibbs had been seeing Mann for a little while, so Abby had expected Mann to add a bit of a feminine touch to his living space, but smiled to herself when she realized that everything looked exactly the same from before Mann entered his life. His living room was the quintessential bachelor-pad; a comfortable, although not exactly 'pretty' sofa, a few books on the bookshelf, a framed photo of the team that he had received as a gift from her a few years back and a rather large TV. The TV had been an impulse buy three years ago after she had stayed with him for a week after being stalked by her crazy ex-boyfriend.

Abby stood and walked to the bookshelf. Most of the books she found were uninteresting to her, books about the marines, the history of the U.S. Navy, and a few biographies of people she'd never heard about. Her finger traced across the spines of the books until it stopped at a familiar title. The basics of Forensics. Abby smiled and pulled the book out and traced the words on the cover. She had given it to him three weeks after she had first started working for him. He had kept asking her to speak _English_ when she was explaining the results. She had finally bought the book, given it to him and told him to study up.

As she went to put the book back on the shelf something drifted to the floor and landed at her feet. It was a photo. Abby slid the book back into the space on the shelf and the picked up the photo. It was of her, a candid photo taken in her lab. She was spinning in circles on her chair, her eyes closed and a big smile on her face. It had been taken by Tony, she remembered chasing him back to the elevator trying to get the camera from him, but his size and strength kept her from victory. Rather than place the photo back in the book, Abby left it on the shelf. She walked past the TV but stopped to check out the DVDs stacked atop the DVD player. The titles looked familiar and she thought back… _wait, these are my DVDs_. She smiled as she looked around the room again. Mann hadn't left any touches around his place, but there were signs of her everywhere.

Abby flipped the light off again and went upstairs.

---

"Gibbs?"

Abby's voice roused him from slumber. "Ab… Abby!"

"Relax, Gibbs. I'm ok, I just can't sleep." She stepped up to the bed and lay down on her stomach, on top of the comforter. Abby slid her arms under the pillow and snuggled her face into the soft cushion before turning her face to look at Gibbs. "Will it ever go away?"

"Will what go away?" Gibbs rolled onto his side to face her.

"The feel of the knife on my neck?"

Gibbs reached out and traced his thumb down along her cheek bone, to her jaw and finally along her neck, and answered honestly, "It will fade, but I don't know if it will ever completely go away."

"Well that's reassuring." Abby rolled her eyes and then smiled at him through the dark.

"I'm sorry Abby."

"There is nothing for you to apologize for. Go figure, the one time you do apologize and you don't need too."

"I should've stopped the whole thing. I never should've let you get involved in this. I shouldn't have let you get hurt."

"Gibbs, you didn't _let_ me get hurt. It's not your fault. I agreed to do it, and up until the end of the evening I actually had a lot of fun. It was nice to do something different for a while. It certainly made me appreciate my lab all the more. And there was nothing you could've done about… well… Brent. But you did help me, you taught me to take care of myself and I did. He had a knife to my throat and I figured out what to do. And I did it. I took care of myself Gibbs. Don't be sorry, be proud of me."

"I am proud of you, Abby. Always have been."

Gibbs let his hand trail from her neck to her back. He rubbed his hand gently, making soft circles around her back. Abby lay silent for a minute, enjoying the contact and then let out a small laugh "Remember when I took down that creep Chip? I took care of myself then too."

"Uh huh, you did."

"This one time, when I was six, this girl in my class announced she was going to jump on the castle I had built in the sandbox on the playground. I had her flat on her back before she was close enough to breathe on it."

"I bet you did." He could easily visualize a young Abby, hands on hips, standing guard in front of her sand castle.

"Oh, and a few years ago, when that guy in accounting took one of my Caf-Pows, he walked funny for a week."

"Is that why Ben won't deliver anything to our office? He used to bring over all the papers himself. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since 2006."

"See, I'm not as weak as I may seem."

"No one thinks you're weak."

Their conversation continued for awhile, switching from topic to topic. They exchanged stories about growing up; he laughed at the impossible situations she had often found herself in as a young girl, and she listened quietly as he recalled life in Stillwater Pennsylvania. Gibbs watched as her eyelids fluttered, and she struggled to keep them open.

His hand still rubbed gently back and forth across her back.

Pushing himself up on his elbow, Gibbs brought his hand from her back up to move a section of hair that had spilled onto her face. Her eyes watched him and he rested his palm on her cheek and with a slight sweeping motion, his thumb brushed down on one of her eyelids, causing her eyes to close. Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger on her smooth skin.

"Sleep Abby."

---

Abby woke in the same position she had fallen asleep in. On her stomach, her arms folded under her head and under the pillow. She was facing Gibbs and he her, his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. His hand still cupped her cheek and one of his fingers rested over her ear. Heat radiated from his palm. Abby rested in comfort a few moments longer before placing her hand over his and pulling it down towards her lips. She pressed her lips against his palm before gently placing his hand down on the bed. Slowly, so as not to wake the man sleeping beside her, Abby moved from the bed and out to the bathroom across the hall.

When she was done she stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She laughed at her choice of clothing, black jeans under a large oversized t-shirt which she normally wore on its own at night and a little hoodie zipped up over it. Her pigtails were undone; she never slept with them in. She actually preferred to have her hair down, but it was more practical in the lab to have her hair up and out of her face. The pigtails had started one day, just for fun, but so many people had commented that she repeated them the next day, and the day after, and soon people just expected it. She didn't like to disappoint.

Abby's eyes shifted as the mirror showed Gibbs approaching. He didn't look fully awake yet. _Sleepy-Gibbs is adorable_, Abby mused. He stood a few steps behind her and rubbed his eyes. With his hands covering his eyes, Abby took the opportunity to get a good look at him. He was in dark blue boxers and a simple white T-shirt. _A T-shirt_ _from sears_, Abby smiled remembering a comment that Tony had once made about Gibb's wardrobe.

She admired his legs, they looked strong and lean. She knew he could easily chase down a majority of the guys they went after. Heck, he was her superhero. He could chase down _all_ of the bad guys, no problem. Her eyes traveled up his calves to his thighs and then she cursed silently when the material of his boxers broke her view of skin.

Her eyes skipped to his arms. She had always loved his arms and his hands, and she knew every inch. She had felt his fingers against her cheek 773, no 774 times, as of this morning, since she started working with him all those years ago. His hands dropped from his face and she met his eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

Gibbs stepped forward until he was directly behind Abby. His hands went to her hips and he automatically kissed the top of her head. It felt natural. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, I slept great. Thanks for letting me come over." Abby smiled at the look on his face, "Ok, well thanks for not kicking me out after I came over on my own accord."

"Any time, Abbs." He took his hands off her hips and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Gibbs nodded at the door.

"Oh, right." Abby left him in the bathroom and went down stairs. She went to the kitchen and started Gibbs coffee machine. She knew he liked his coffee strong, so she added an extra little scoop of coffee grounds.

Abby was sitting on his kitchen counter clutching a cup of coffee in her hands when he found her. He had taken a quick shower and was dressed for work. Abby was slightly disappointed at the lack of skin, but knew they had to get going. Gibbs was never late.

Abby picked up the cup of coffee beside her and reached out to hand it to Gibbs. "Strong. Hot. Tasty. Just the way you like it." There was a deep thread of flirtatiousness in her voice.

Gibbs head dropped and he let a smile play on his lips as he pushed himself up onto the counter beside her.

"Abby, about the night before…"

"Gibbs," Abby interrupted him. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about the knife and Brent."

"I'm not talking about Brent. I'm talking about before that. I'm talking about the show…" This time Gibbs phone interrupted him. He listened, frowned and then snapped his phone shut. "Dead sailor. You drove here last night? Or do you need me to drop you off at your place to change?"

"I drove." Abby jumped off the counter and drank the last of the coffee in her cup before setting it in the sink. "I guess I'll see you back at the lab."

Gibbs followed her out to her car and opened the door for her. Before she ducked into her car, Gibbs wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're right, strong, hot and tasty."

Abby shook her head and laughed as she pulled the seatbelt across her shoulder while Gibbs closed the door for her. She gave a little wave and then pulled away from the curb.

---

Abby was typing at a rapid pace when Gibbs finally made it down to the lab, Caf-Pow in hand. "Oh, thanks Gibbs."

Gibbs stood by her side and watched her work. She was obviously concentrating hard on whatever she was doing, but it was unusual that she would keep working without pausing long enough to give him a signature Abby-smile. He lowered his head a bit and peered down at her, cocking and eyebrow.

She finally registered that he was trying to make eye contact. "Hold on… just have to… one second. Damn it!"

"Abby?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to crack into… never mind, computer stuff, not important. What can I do for you?"

"Just checking in, I haven't been in the lab much lately. You ok? I've got time if you aren't."

"Better not let DiNozzo catch you showing your soft side. He'd have a field day. But no, I'm fine. Really, I am. I promise."

"But if you're not…?"

"You are second on my list to know."

"Second? Should I be hurt?"

"Gibbs, you know Bert hears everything before you. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to learn to accept it. Plus, haven't you heard that poem-thing, first the worst, second the best…?"

"I'll take your word for it." Gibbs kissed her cheek. "And Abby, stop trying to crack into the FBI database, Fornell is always looking for a reason to get in my face."

As Gibbs walked away Abby gave him a sloppy salute as she spun in a circle on her chair.

At the end of the day Tony, Ziva and McGee arrived to take her to dinner. Gibbs was left at the Navy Yard to go over the budget with Jen and a few other high up 'suits', as he liked to call them.

---

It was midnight by the time Gibbs was finally able to pull out of the parking garage. He was exhausted. The day itself hadn't been a challenging one, but the meeting to go over the budget had taken a toll on his patience. As usual, it seemed as though his opinion didn't matter to those higher up. Jen had fought on his side and was able to win a few issues; the biggest was that they were able to get sensitivity training dropped. New agents could be sent to the FBI to take the day-long course, and NCIS would save the cost of bringing in the instructor twice a year.

Pressing his foot onto the gas pedal, his thoughts drifted to Abby. He wanted to talk to her about her performance, the songs that she wrote and the other songs that she chose. He wondered if she knew the effect she had on him, understood the jealousy he had felt at the sight of another man with his hands on her flesh.

He wanted to ask her all those questions and more, but was unsure how to actually ask. With anyone else, if he wanted answers to a question, he just asked. With Abby he felt the need to dance around the subject lightly. They openly flirted, but until her comment that morning, and the suggestive tone of some of the songs, it had always been in the safety the lab or at a restaurant out for dinner. She had spent time in his basement, but thinking back on those times, she had never been flirtatious. But then again, the basement was his space; his space to remember his first love and his daughter. As far as he was concerned, she was showing much more than friendship by allowing him to have his space to remember. He did have that ugly pink teddy bear down there, watching him from the shelf. Whenever the memories became too much, he would look at that ugly thing and smile, remembering the look on Abby's face as they spun round and round on the spinning teacups at the fair.

He pulled up to his house, put the car in park and turned off the engine. Inside Gibbs closed the door behind him, but startled and reached for his gun instinctively when he heard _Hi Gibbs_ coming from his living room. He set the gun back on the table with his badge, rounded the corner and flipped on the light.

"Abby, what are you doing?"

Abby sat cross-legged on his couch with a carton of chocolate ice cream in her hand. She smiled and pulled the spoon out of her mouth. "I'm eating chocolate ice cream."

"At mid-night, in my living room and in the dark?"

She frowned. "Well, when you say it like that, I guess it does sound a little sad. Want some?"

Gibbs gave small nod of his head and walked around the coffee table and took his place next to her on the couch. Once he had sat down, and the ice cream had been handed over, Abby swiveled slightly so that her back was against the arm of the couch and swung her legs up across Gibbs lap. He let the spoon rest in the carton and with this free hand, gave her knee a small squeeze.

"It's not that I don't want you here, but why exactly are you here?"

Abby took the ice cream back and ate a spoonful while she thought about her answer. "I…"

Gibbs interrupted her. "And I want the truth, Abbs."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Lie? No. Dance around the truth? Yes."

Abby rolled her eyes, but he was right. Her original response fell along the lines _of I had a craving for ice cream and… and…_ yeah, he would've seen right though. "I don't know. I just feel safe when I'm here, when I'm around you. Whenever I'm home or even just alone the only thing I can think of is that damn knife at my neck."

"Oh, Abbs."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop showing up at random times at night. I just need to work past all this."

"My door is always open to you. If you need to show up at random times, you are more than welcome. Or if you'd like to stay here for a while you are welcome to do that as well. I just want you to feel safe."

"Thanks, Gibbs. I'm sure I'll figure something out."

Gibbs took the spoon from her hand, and took a bite of ice cream. "Abby, can we talk?"

"Sure, did you have a topic in mind, or would you like to hear about the new book Tony gave me on forensic entomology?"

"Abby, as much as I'd love to hear all about your forensic ento-whatever…"

"Sure, who's lying now?" Gibbs silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"…But I'd like to talk about the show you did."

Abby flushed slightly. "Really? Because I'm pretty much over that embarrassment. But ok, what would you like to talk about?"

Gibbs thought for a moment, he didn't like to dance around a subject but he wanted to word everything perfect. "First of all, did you really write those three songs yourself?"

"Yeah, Brittany helped me, she wrote the music but for the most part I wrote the lyrics myself."

"They are beautiful songs. I couldn't help but think… I mean… Are they…?"

Abby took back the ice cream and brought the spoon to her lips. "Are you asking if some of those songs were directed at you?"

"I… yes."

"Well not all of them, 'Womanizer' isn't exactly your cup of tea, or coffee. Brittany suggested it, and well, it just screams Tony's name. Also, the song 'When I grow up' not really directed at you either. The song starts out with _boys call you sexy_. No offense, but… well, that was for me, and so was circus. I like that song."

"The other songs? Explain those."

Abby's eyes shifted to the dark TV screen. "Well, Rehab is about how I felt when you left for Mexico. I don't really want to think about it, but it tore me apart, Gibbs, and that song was spot on."

"I know." Gibbs held out his arm, and Abby scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Abby, I…" He didn't know how to finish.

"Having a hard time talking tonight, huh?"

"Apparently, but it's getting late. We'll finish later."

"Go to bed, Gibbs. I'm going to finish my ice cream. I don't need a babysitter."

Gibbs gave her a questioning look, but said nothing. He slid her legs off his lap and stood. He chuckled softly when Abby brought a big spoonful of ice cream to her lips. He kissed the top of her head and walked back to the hallway. He hoped Abby heard him locking the door; he wanted her to know it was ok for her to stay.

After climbing into bed he listened quietly for sounds of Abby moving around, but heard nothing.

---

To follow Gibbs to bed or not 'tis the question… one more chapter… for now.

Review, review, review….


	6. Chapter 6

This would be the chapter for the 'M' or 'R' rating…. I don't want to give anything away, but there may or may not be sex involved… don't like, don't read. Or read until you get uncomfortable, and then skip a little and read the end. It's not so bad…. I promise.

--------------------------------------

Abby finished her ice cream slowly. She hadn't come over to just 'eat ice cream', and she could tell that he knew it. She knew what he had been trying to get at, and although she joked about it, Gibbs hadn't been the only one having a hard time talking. She had explained her thoughts on singing the song Rehab. Poker Face pretty much spoke for itself, but the third song she had written… she wanted to explain it. She wanted to explain how every little thing he did had an effect on her, she just didn't know how to start; or do it without breaking down.

She decided to take it one step at a time. The first step would be getting upstairs. Abby knew which steps were squeaky and avoided them. Gibbs had tossed an old shirt onto the guest bed and Abby shivered as the cool fabric grazed over her skin.

When she was done in the bathroom she paced the hall silently. She knew what Gibbs had hinted at when he had said he wanted to talk about her show. As uncomfortable she knew the conversation would be she knew it was time that they had it. Gibbs had been cute in trying to bring it up.

"It's now or never, Abigail." She whispered to herself.

Gibbs was asleep when Abby pushed the door open to his bedroom and stepped inside. "Gibbs."

His eyes snapped open and he glanced at the clock. He wasn't sure if he had just fallen asleep or if he had been asleep for awhile. He saw Abby standing at the foot of his bed. "What is it?"

Abby took a deep breath and began. "Your breath on my neck in the morning at work Gibbs, it drives me insane."

Gibbs pushed himself into a sitting position. "Abby." He patted his hand down on the bed, motioning for her to sit down.

"No Gibbs, if I sit down now, I'll never finish and I have too. It's eating me up inside." She paused and started to pace back and forth, chewing nervously on her fingernail. "Your hand on my back at the end of the day when we walk to the parking garage makes my knees go weak. When you kiss me on the cheek or on the top of my head before you leave my lab makes the world spin and I can't see straight. When you leave without kissing my cheek, I wonder if I've done something to make you angry."

_Abby. His Abbs_. The words were rolling out of her mouth at an impossible speed. He kept urging himself to try and break in, slow her down, but his every attempt to speak was cut off by Abby continuing on her rant.

"And I know you've got Hollis. I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong, all I want is for you to be happy, but… but maybe could you keep her out of my lab. She doesn't like me. I'm ok with that. I can't say that I'm exactly fond of her either. I… I just feel like she's invading my space. I just… it's my _lab_."

_Christ, she still thinks I'm with Hollis. Had she not see the newspaper article announcing her retirement and subsequent move to Hawaii?_ Finally, Gibbs had had enough. He scooted closer to the end of the bed and when she past him, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop. He watched as she hesitated and then sat beside him.

"Abby. Abbs." _My girl,_ he drew his thumb against her cheek. "I don't even know where to start."

"Just promise you'll keep her out of my lab. That's all I'm asking of you." Her voice was a low whisper and it looked like her lower lip was trembling.

"I will set up a security check for your lab for everyone trying to get in, if that's what you want." He saw her smile and give a slight nod, so he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "And I promise you she'll never step foot in your lab again. Likely not on the Navy Yard either. She retired and is moving to Hawaii."

"But you…? She was just at the show with you and…?"

"And afterwards I told her that it wasn't working. So she left."

"Oh." A million emotions crossed Abby's face, but the look centered on confusion.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because…"

"That isn't an answer."

"I don't have an answer."

Tightening his arm around her shoulders, Gibbs touched his nose to her hair, just above her ear, and inhaled deeply before mumbling that he would keep her lab safe.

Abby shivered in response to his warm breath on her ear. "Gibbs…"

Gibbs voice was deep, and his words were soft. "You think all those things you mentioned about driving you crazy only have an effect on you? The reason I stand so close to you in the morning, Abby, is because you make me feel alive. The reason I touch your back is because I like the way my hand fits the small of your back. The reason I kiss your cheek is because your skin is the softest I've ever felt. I kiss your head because then I smell your shampoo. Citrus. It's refreshing. If I walk out without kissing your cheek, you have to know it's got nothing to do with you. Sometimes I just get so caught up with what I'm doing."

He felt her shoulders shake, so he pulled back to get a good look at her. It's only then he realizes she's laughing. "I explain that I'm in love with you and your come back is to tell me that my hair is refreshing? That's classic, Gibbs."

"Look at me."

She hesitated.

"Damn it Abby, look at me. I want to kiss you."

---

Abby's head snapped up at his request. If she was smiling, he couldn't be sure because his lips caught hers instantly. Although his kiss was sudden, it was gentle. He waited until she got over the shock and responded before letting his tongue touch her lips to seek entrance to her mouth.

Her body went rigid and her hands were clasped in her lap as he leaned forward and kissed her. She had pictured their first real kiss a million times over, yet in her dreams it had never been sitting up on his bed. She had usually imagined throwing herself on him in the elevator at work, away from any prying eyes who might have decided to view the security cams.

Abby brought her hands up to Gibbs chest and pushed back. When he broke away from the kiss she dropped her head. "I can't, Gibbs."

"Oh Abby. Abby, I'm sorry. I just… I thought…"

"No, it's not like that. I do want to kiss you. I have for a while, but…" Abby finally brought herself to look up at Gibbs. "I just can't kiss you and then forget about it tomorrow."

"What if you kiss me and then kiss me again tomorrow."

"Gibbs."

"…And then you kiss me the next day, and the day after..."

Abby smiled and searched his face for clarification.

"Abby, I'm not looking for some one-night thing with you. I'd never do that to you."

"You promise?"

Gibbs brought the pointer finger on his right hand to his lips and then brought his hand down, his palm flat, to his left hand balled into a fist. '_I promise',_ he signed his response.

Abby couldn't suppress the grin that stretched from ear to ear. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, Gibbs brought her face close to his and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love it when you do that."

She sighed contentedly at the touch of his lips on her nose. "When I do what?"

He touched his lips to her cheek and kissed a short trail to her ear. "Smile." Gibbs moved to kiss her cheek again, but Abby turned her head so that his lips touched hers. She felt him falter briefly as he registered what happened, before wrapping his arms around her to pull her body closer. This time it was her tongue that first pressed into his mouth.

Gibbs moaned softly against her mouth. He had longed to wrap his arms around her for some time, and now that it was finally happening, he wanted to pinch himself to be sure it was real. Abby's hands moved to his shoulders and then to the back of his head. Threading her fingers through his hair, she pressed into the kiss.

Gibbs shifted slightly as his arousal pressed uncomfortably against his boxers. When he broke the kiss to catch his breath, Abby scooted backwards on the bed and laid back. Her eyes never left his, and she reached out for him. Happy to oblige, Gibbs took her hand and pressed her finger tips to his lips before lowering himself gently over her, his erection pressing against her stomach.

The touch of his erection sent an electric shock through Abby and started a spark between her legs. She could feel heat radiating from inside. Gibbs kissed along her neck and across her collarbone before tilting his head up to nip at her earlobe, his teeth running softly over her skin.

Abby's breathing hitched in her throat when she felt his hot breath on her ear. "Gibbs…"

Gibbs rolled off of her, but stayed close. He pushed his right arm under her shoulders and put a leg over hers to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. Running his left hand up and down her thigh, he felt her shiver under his touch. Finally his fingers found her cotton covered mound and he brought his eyes up to look at her. Her head was turned to face him, but her eyes were closed.

"Abby?" He sought permission

"Mmm hmm…" Lazily she opened her eyes and nodded her head. He let his fingers explore outside of her panties until he found a wet spot and rubbed against it. As the wet spot grew, he smiled at his work, and slipped his fingers under the waistband. Tapping lightly on her hip, he signaled for her to lift her hips. As she lifted, he slid her panties down until she was able to kick them off. His fingers found their way back to her wetness and he watched as Abby grabbed at the blankets and twisted them in her hands.

He kept his eyes trained on her face and with his palm facing upwards Gibbs slid his middle and index fingers between her folds and deep into her. Abby gasped the moment his fingers slipped into her core. He curled his fingers upwards and maintained slight pressure as he pulled his fingers back. Gibbs continued to repeat the moment, watching Abby all the while. He watched her lick her lips, her moth gone dry. Her eyes were closed and her hips shifted constantly below his touch trying to capture and hold his fingers in. Every few strokes he would allow his thumb to brush over her clit and he smiled when she whispered his name.

"Gibbs… Gibbs, please."

---

He pressed his nose against her cheek and nodded while using his thumb to focus more on her clit. With his right arm he pulled her upper body against him as he felt her body start to tremble and then tense. Abby cried out as she came against his hand.

They lay silently for a few moments, while Gibbs waited for Abby to recover. When her breathing was regulated again she rolled over to face him and pressed her lips to his. As they kissed, Abby ran her fingers down the white shirt he was wearing to his boxers. She cupped his erection over the boxers he was wearing, and smiled against his mouth when he let out a grunt. Carefully slipping her hand inside his boxers, Abby started to stroke along his length. It didn't take long before Gibbs felt like he was ready to lose control. Grabbing Abby's wrist, he pulled her hand out of his boxers and pushed her onto her back and moved himself over her.

Gibbs straddled her hips and roughly pulled his shirt up and off before moved his hands to her sides. He pushed upwards along her skin, bringing the hem of his shirt that she was wearing up towards her arms. He gently pulled Abby into a sitting position to pull the shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. Her skin covered with goose-bumps at the onslaught of the cool night air, and she pressed herself forward against his body, allowing his body heat to warm her skin. Her nipples were firm and poked against his chest, increasing the strain on his boxers.

Abby kissed up his chest to his throat before pulling back slightly and looking up at him "Gibbs… I need you."

"Need?"

"Gibbs!" Abby slammed her fist against his chest, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to get her point across.

Gibbs grinned and moved off of her to remove his boxers. He moved to straddle her again, but in a swift motion, Abby knocked him off balance and he fell on his side on the bed. Her laugh was memorizing and he suddenly realized that she had pushed him to his back and she was now hovering over him. He reached down to guide himself towards her opening and groaned when she slid down, taking him inside.

Supporting herself with her hands on his chest, Abby pressed her hips down against him. The feeling of him inside of her, after all the years of want was almost more than she could handle. Gibbs could sense the emotion she felt, and after a few strokes, he pulled her down against his chest.

"Are you ok?"

Abby nodded. "I love you."

Gibbs shifted and rolled her onto her back. "I love you too." Now on top, Gibbs pushed his hips down against hers. He started slowly, watching her face, taking pleasure in the sight of ecstasy on her face. He pushed into her faster and faster as he found his rhythm and as he felt his own release draw closer, he reached between them to rub circles over her small bundle of nerves, bringing her to the edge, only to push her over.

---

"Gibbs!" It came out as a choke and Abby dug her fingers into his shoulder blades as she felt her orgasm near. He could feel her squeeze and tremble around him as she bucked her hips up against his one last time before she came. Hearing his name, Gibbs pressed his face against her neck and followed suit, spilling his seed inside.

Afterwards Gibbs looked down at Abby, both of them panting wildly. He smiled and brought his lips down for a tender kiss. He started to roll off of her, but Abby wrapped her legs around him and refused to let go.

"Abby?"

"I'm not letting you go."

He kissed her again. "I'm not going anywhere. I just thought I might be squishing you."

Abby hesitated and then unhooked her legs, allowing Gibbs to roll off her. He kept his arm around her, and pulled her over to rest on his chest.

---

Abby woke the next morning wrapped around Gibbs. Her mind went over the events of the night before. No longer could she feel the cold metal blade of the knife against her neck. No longer did she feel second best to Hollis Mann. For the first time in a long time, Abby felt complete as she lay molded against Gibbs.

"What are you thinking about, Abbs?"

She hadn't realized that he was awake. She propped herself up to look at him. "About you."

"Good thoughts, I hope."

"Always good thoughts, Gibbs. Always good thoughts."

"You aren't thinking about that Eric guy?"

Abby bit her lower lip to keep from laughing too loudly. When she had settled down she smiled. "Oh Gibbs, did he make you jealous?"

When Gibbs didn't answer, the smile on Abby's face grew. "Good. That was the whole point."

"What?"

"Well, I know Jenny didn't hire me to seduce you, that the main point of this case was to get Brent, but Brittany and I agreed that we might as well have some fun, so we used Eric to make you jealous. Gibbs, he's gay. All his touchy-feely behavior was an act."

"It worked."

"I'm glad." She kissed him.

Abby bit her lower lip to suppress a smile while her hand trailed down Gibbs chest, along his stomach…

"You've got some wandering hands there, Abbs."

"You complaining?"

"Never said that." His body's reaction confirmed that he was indeed not complaining. Gibbs grabbed her wrist, moving her hand away from his body and pushed her back before rolling himself on top of her. With her hands pinned above her head, he left a small trail of kisses along her neck. Abby laughed and struggled playfully under him.

Gibbs head jerked up when he heard a knock at the door. He gave Abby a look of apology.

"Go answer the door."

He nodded, placed a quick kiss on Abby's lips and then rolled off her. He pulled his boxers and a pair of sweatpants on, and grabbed his shirt, sliding it over his head as he went down stairs. He still had an Abby-induced smile on his face when he pulled the door open.

"Hello Jethro."

The smile faded. "Hollis. What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I'm not here to see you."Hollis stepped past him into the living room. "I'm here for Abby. She wasn't at her place, so I assume she's here. Upstairs, perhaps? In your bed?"

Gibbs spun around and left the door open. "Get out."

"Jethro, I can't leave for Hawaii until I speak with her."

"No. I won't allow it."

"I need to say what I need to say to her and then I'll leave."

"Don't drag this out, Hollis. Just leave. Enjoy Hawaii."

"You can't protect her forever. You can't make up for something you wish you did in your past. She isn't some replacement for Shannon and Kelly that you need to keep safe."

Gibbs was dumbfounded at her comparison of Abby with Shannon and Kelly.

---

Abby stood silently in the stairwell. As soon as Gibbs had left the room, she had pulled her clothes on intending to start breakfast. When she heard Hollis' voice, she stopped short and listened.

"…She isn't some replacement for Shannon and Kelly that you need to keep safe."

She had contemplated going back upstairs, letting Gibbs deal with Hollis, but as she heard the words fall from Hollis' mouth, she changed her mind. She marched down the last three steps. Gibbs had his back to her, facing Hollis. Abby stepped around Gibbs and walked up to Hollis. The two women stared at each other momentarily before Abby slapped Hollis across the face.

Hollis moved her hand to her jaw, the skin where Abby's hand had made contact stung.

"Abby." Gibbs hands moved to her shoulders in an attempt to pull her back.

"Don't touch me."Abby shrugged his hands off, and stood her ground, inches from Hollis. She immediately regretted the tone she had used with Gibbs. She wasn't angry with him, but rather with the woman in front of her. She had a hard time switching from one frame of mind to another. "How dare you."

"It's true, Abby. Grow up. He just sees you as someone to protect. He failed when it came to his first wife and daughter. He's only trying to make himself feel better by protecting you."

"Get out." Abby's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Abby, listen to me. I'm not telling you this because I want him back. I'm telling you this as a woman, trying to protect another woman from being used and then thrown away."

"Get. Out." Abby wasn't whispering anymore, but her voice was far from yelling.

"Abby…"

"Hollis, I swear to God, if you don't leave now…"

"I'm leaving, but I just wanted you to hear that. Think it through Abby. Don't set yourself up for heartbreak like this."

Abby followed her to the door, and stepped outside with her, pulling the door shut behind her. "You could care less if I got hurt. But I tell you this, if you come back here again, if you ever mention Shannon or Kelly again, I _will_ hurt you."

"Tell me Abby, how long have you known about them? How did you find out?"

"He told me. Four months after I started working at NCIS."

Hollis was hurt all over again. She had learned the truth from someone else just recently. She looked at Abby before shaking her head and letting out a sigh. "Fine, play with fire, but don't say I didn't warn you when this all falls to pieces and you get burned."

Abby watched Hollis get into her rental car and drive away. Taking a long, deep breath to compose herself, Abby opened the door and stepped inside again. She shut the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes. "I hope she suffers from heat stroke in Hawaii."

When Gibbs didn't answer Abby opened her eyes to look at him. He was staring off into the distance, a look of sadness on his face.

"Oh Gibbs…" Abby pushed off the wall and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in tightly. "She had no right to say those things to you, she was wrong and out of line." When he didn't say anything, Abby continued. "I know you still love them and that you always will. It's ok that you still love them. It's ok. I know you would never try to replace them, and I don't want to replace them. If you ever want to remember them, remember them with someone, let it be me. Tell me about them. I want to love them with you."

Gibbs nodded, but failed to find words, so he hugged her tighter to his chest. After a few minutes Abby pulled away and took his hand. She led him to the couch and motioned for him to sit. When he did, she sat and cuddled up to him. They sat silently, Gibbs running his hand up and down her back while she wrapped her arms around his torso and held tightly.

Eventually Gibbs was able to find his voice. "Hollis isn't sprawled out, dead, on my front lawn, is she? Because if she is, I should probably move the body before people start asking questions."

"Puh-lease, Gibbs. That _so_ isn't my style." She pulled back and looked at him. "The snake venom I carry at all times in my back pocket, and injected into her neck won't take effect for…" she glanced at her watch "another twenty minutes."

Her face cracked into a smile as he swatted her bottom gently. "Gibbs…" she warned.

"Hmm?"

"You can't do that and then suggest we have breakfast…"

"I wasn't going to suggest breakfast…"

"Oh really?"

"Really…"Gibbs lowered his lips to hers and she understood.

---

Review=NCIS=Love.

I really don't know how to end this…. Suggestions are wanted/needed if this is going to go any further. I might just leave it here, unless I get some sort of direction of where to take it.

Otherwise, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
